The last dragon
by Shennya
Summary: Smaug, the only skin-changer dragon, not satisfied with having taken his home and gold is now in search of the one thing that Thorin isn't willing to budge. Bilbo, on the other hand, will face the awesome responsibility of being the only one able to make vulnerable a dragon. But Bilbo discover that Smaug is not the only vulnerable to him.
1. Prologue

English is not my first language, but I hope you forgive my mistakes.

**_Yes, finally, my first long fanfic Thorin x Bilbo in english. I hope you like it._**

**_And, as I have no limits apparently I decided to put a little excitement to the situation and make Smaug a skin-changer. And yes, in my mind his human form looks like BBC's Sherlock. * ¬ *_**

**_I know this is very short, but I'll try to write the first cap as soon as possible. Thanks for reading._**

**The Last Dragon**

**Prologue**

_Mithrandir_

Gandalf heard the sweet voice in his head as gently as traveling waves in the water and it could be as melodious as wind. Of course, all the voices of elves were beautiful, it was his nature to shine upon other races, but the voice of Lady Galadriel was the finest he had heard.

He bowed respectfully before her and Galadriel replied with a bright smile.

They were in the beautiful land of Rivendel and, if he wasn't because he was too shocked by what he had seen; maybe he would take a little time to appreciate the landscape again. However, at this moment, he had very important issues to discuss.

_I know something's bothering you, Mithrandir. That's why you came here, didn't you?_

Gandalf nodded. He didn't know how to start and certainly he wasn't entirely sure if what he was doing was right. He suspected what Lady Galadriel would say, but that could be a big risk for someone as innocent as Bilbo.

The wizard observed her for a moment and finally he decided to do the right thing for Middle Earth. With details, he told Galadriel all he had seen the last time he had been in the Shire and all he had heard from the lips of the little hobbit. It was the only time Smaug had ventured in a peaceful land. But something strange happened that day and the dragon hadn't destroyed the land of the hobbits.

Galadriel opened her eyes and took two steps to Gandalf, she seemed surprised and the wizard knew that it was difficult to see a shocked expression on an elf's face.

"Smaug is a skin-changer," she said, using her lips this time. "Did you know what that means?"

Gandalf nodded.

"He's vulnerable."

"Yes. Now I understand why no one knew about it, he kept his secret safe all this time." Although Galadriel seemed calm, the wizard could swear she was restless. The elves were experts at keeping his emotions inside of themselves, but he knew Galadriel well. "Then why did he change in front of you?"

Gandalf looked at her. To be honest, it still surprised him. If someone told him what he had seen, he would have taken some time to believe it.

"I knew he was a skin-changer since I saw him" he said, 'but I never imagined I could be Smaug. He must be someone too old and powerful enough to become a dragon. And you may know that there always has been a natural hate between wizards and dragons, so I untied his anger at the precise moment when I approached him. And while that might the reason why he changed back to his dragon form, I think he did it because he thought I— I could hurt Bilbo.

"You know it's in the nature of a dragon covet."

"Yes, but they covet treasures."

Galadriel smiled.

"A treasure isn't only gold and jewels."

The wizard tried to smile at her, but he failed. He knew, even before she uttered the words, what she'd ask him for, and he wasn't very happy about that.

"We need to make the dragon change back to his human form, that's the only way to destroy him."

"I know" the wizard muttered."

"You must bring the halfling to Erebor" Galadriel said, "it's our only chance."

"It's very dangerous to him"

The Lady looked the wizard with compassion, she seemed she didn't like the decision she took, but elves always thought in the future, in the protection of Middle Earth upon everything.

"Smaug should be destroyed. He's the last of the line of dragons and if he joins forces with the dark, we'll not have salvation."

Gandalf nodded resignedly. He hated risking a soul as pure as one of a small hobbit.

"You told me a group of dwarves planning to go to Erebor" Galadriel said, "take him with them. They will protect him"

But Gandalf thought Bilbo will need more than a group of dwarves to keep him safe. So he decided he'd try to protect him too. Now he had only to do something very difficult: persuade the hobbit.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1

**Chapter 1 Part 1**

It had happened so much in a short time that Bilbo could hardly believe it. A few days ago he told the whole story of his encounter with Smaug to Gandalf. However, although it was something amazing and strange what had happened, the wizard's reaction was much more alarming. It was true that the nature of a wizard was bizarre and mysterious; he rarely told his true intentions to someone, but that time Gandalf had surprised him. First, he said he should go immediately to Rivendel to ask for advice but, despite he was desperate to leave, he had stayed a few days with him. Apparently (without asking him first, by the way) he had to meet an important dwarf, a prince, in Bilbo's house. And then came what was more strange, after Thorin Oakenshield had arrived to the hobbit's house, the wizard had said something to him and apologized for having to leave so quickly. The strange thing was that he had left Bilbo with Thorin, arguing that he would go back soon and they could go (together) on a long journey.

Of course Bilbo knew that Gandalf only referred to himself and the dwarf when he said that, but something in his eyes made Bilbo feel uncomfortable. He'd never undertake a journey which would mean some risk for him. With seeing a dragon was enough for him.

The problem he had at that moment was Thorin. The dwarf hadn't seemed very pleased when Gandalf told him to wait there. But Thorin must hate Rivendel because he stopped arguing with the wizard when he told him whether he didn't want to stay he could accompany him there. Then Thorin had to close his mouth.

However, at any moment they didn't ask Bilbo for it, although it was his house that Thorin would spend nights until the wizard returned.

Bilbo closed his eyes, feeling shudder. He couldn't believe he had been so close to a dragon and continue unharmed; he could still remember that day perfectly—

Bilbo almost never left his house, so it was truly remarkable to see him not only outside his house but out of whole region. But sometimes he did, especially to bring something to his nephew, Frodo. Maybe it was that little piece of Took inside him that still caused him to do things he had never imagined.

It was a cold morning, so he wore the larger and thicker coat he had. At first he had considered writing a little. He had long wanted to start a story, but he found he had nothing interesting to say. Her mother had always said that the best stories were those actually happened in real life but he didn't believe that any of his adventures in the Shire were as entertained as to have the honor of being written on paper. So he decided that maybe, finding a quiet place in the woods, might help his imagination. His mother probably be disappointed, because she always said that ideas fed of adventures, so she wouldn't like to see his son trying to write a story without ever having participated in any.

Although his purpose was to seek inspiration, any place seemed good to stay, apparently his feet were not leave him stop soon. He enjoyed the scent of pines and the cool breeze that came to his face. All seemed quiet and calm as always. There would be some people who would consider that boring, not hobbits of course, because they loved the serene days.

However, there was something in the heart of Bilbo that sometimes made him want more.

Suddenly, his eyes found the path out of the forest, the path he never walked before, the path that led to unknown places. Of course Bilbo never venture to visit other places, but that day he felt different, so he decided to take that road and follow it, just a few yards— and then return home.

The trees were apart from each other; up, the sky was clear, the clouds were quiet and everything seemed so peaceful. Too quiet, in fact.

Then, the weather seemed to change so suddenly that Bilbo was surprised. The wind went wild and angry, as if a terrible storm approached. Of course, that was all that could think a small hobbit like him. The hobbits were not accustomed to calamities; they lived apart from the world as they didn't know all the evil that dwell in it. Their race was hermit, they lived the life through books and maps, so none of them could know that, after all these years Smaug had been hidden in Erebor, he had decided to leave the mountain and look for gold. The legends were clear about them: all that a dragon could love were treasures. But that kind of love was extremely possessive and when a dragon once saw something that fascinated him never stopped to get it. That was the reason Smaug had left the mountain, he wanted more gold than he had in Erebor, he was been looking for months in all Middle-Earth. He had assaulted villages, entire kingdoms and communities, leaving terrible destruction after him. Perhaps he'd lost his way, having arrived at the most remote and insignificant place, the place where no one could ever expect to find jewelry or gold.

Perhaps Bilbo would have better opportunities to hide whether he wasn't looking upward. Until then, his heart beat calm, as he firmly believed that it was a storm that is coming, not a terrible and enormous dragon. So one of his first mistakes was look up and see the big red figure as fire waving their huge wings.

Bilbo, terrified and too stunned to react properly, stumbled and fell backward to the ground. The roar of Smaug was even worse for the hobbit, it stunned him so much that he could not even think it best to stand up and run as fast as he could. After all, he was a hobbit and he had a magic to be unnoticed.

However, the opportunity passed, as the dragon began to plummet sharply, just where the little hobbit was. His heavy body landed, causing the earth to shake, stirred the trees and branches, rocks and dust flew around him. He threw several pines with shake and, after a while turning its long neck, looked around.

Fortunately, Bilbo wasn't smashed by the terrible beast; however, he was dangerously close to the dragon. His heart beated fast, and his breath was irregular. The hobbit could move his hands and get back. But he still couldn't get his body responded him quickly. Also, didn't want to lose sight of the dragon, who, fortunately, has not noticed that there was another creature near him.

When Bilbo had started to move his legs and started to get up, the dragon bowed down and saw him. At first he thought it was a forest's little animal and he considered eating it, but something made him bend his neck and his head down.

One of the palms of Bilbo slipped on the ground, causing the hobbit fell down again. The dragon's jaws were inches from his body, and his big golden eyes looked at him.

Bilbo tried not to move nor breathe very noisy to avoid disturb the dragon.

"What are you?" It boomed deep and raucous Smaug's voice "I've never smelled anything like you."

Bilbo swallowed hard, trying not to faint.

"I'm a hobbit"

From where he stood, Bilbo could see perfectly dragon's skin was covered with shiny scales that could be light golden, orange or red. However, what concerned him most were the fangs of the dragon.

"A hobbit?" Smaug didn't seem happy with the response, perhaps because he had never heard of them. He brusquely waved his tail and another tree fell. "That isn't your name, is it?"

Bilbo decided it was better to keep the dragon talking so he couldn't think of eating or just smash him with one of his claws.

"My name is Bilbo."

"Okay, hobbit, if you give me all the gold of your people, maybe I don't kill you all"

Bilbo opened his eyes, scared. He didn't know what to do, any of his neighbors or family had jewelry or gold to appease the greed of a dragon. If he was angry about not finding anything, he'd probably destroyed the whole region. And there was Frodo, he was the only thing for whom Bilbo risk his life.

So he decided to try to ward off the dragon of the Shire. And, as he knew, at least from the information he had in his books that dragons were quite stubborn in what they intended. He didn't have idea how to make him understand that he could never find any treasure there.

"You lose your time," said Bilbo with a stronger voice than-expected, "a majestic and scary dragon like you deserve a real treasure. Here you will not find even a small gem or coin brilliant. The great fortunes belong to races of brave warriors. We are hobbits and we almost never left our homes, we have never fought or conquered kingdoms, our only treasure is the food."

As he spoke, Bilbo had been sitting until he stood and managed to get away from the jaws of the dragon. The breath of his breathing was very heavy and hot, so it was beginning to be uncomfortable for the hobbit.

"Lies!" One of the dragon's front claws hit the ground, hard.

Bilbo felt panic inside him, he felt dizzy. if he don't abated, he'd faint.

"No! No! I swear!" He cried, desperately "Why would I lie to a creature like you? I know you are much smarter and stronger than me, so I would be stupid whether I provoked your anger."

Apparently, the compliments that the hobbit said made the dragon felt flattered, his sudden anger faded. And his eyes now shone only with a great curiosity.

"Look at me!" Bilbo exclaimed "Do you really think that someone like me would be able to go out and look for gold and jewelry? Why would someone like me take a sword and claim the gold from someone else?

A strange sound came from the mouth of the dragon, at a terrible moment; Bilbo felt that it was a roar in anger. But it was different, it seemed like he was laughing.

"You're right!" The dragon said "You're too small, fragile and soft."

Bilbo sighed, while the little comfort that had invaded his body vanished when the dragon jerked and got closer to him. The hobbit instinctively put his hands to defend himself (although, of course, would be useless) and his palms made contact with cold and hard dragon's skin.

He thought the dragon shuddered, but he thought that was only his imagination because he believed his tiny hands couldn't cause any sensations to invulnerable skin of a dragon.

"I'm still bored and the destruction always helps me to feeling good. And there isn't gold that can console me now so I just-"

"Please," begged Bilbo despite he knew it was vain to beg a dragon, "they didn't do anything to you"

"What would you give me if I promised to let your people alone and never come back?"

He also knew it was ridiculous to trust the word of a dragon, but, on reflection, he wasn't in a position to refuse anything.

"I don't think that I can have something that interests you, but if you didn't hurt any hobbit—"

"You'll be indebted to me"

"Yes"

"You'll do anything I ask of you"

"Yes."

"Very well, hobbit—"

Suddenly, Smaug went back, as if the touch of Bilbo's hands would have burned him. He blinked, confused.

"What did you do to me?" He growled.

"Nothing, I swear!" Said the hobbit, terrified.

Smaug began to shake his head, as if he was dizzy, his tail hit the ground and, in seconds, his scales began to glow as incandescent flame. And maybe Bilbo was dreaming or imagining it, but the dragon was getting smaller— until it seemed that his figure changed.

Bilbo managed to stand up, but his eyes couldn't stop watching the transformation and he stumbled again. He felt a burning in the palm of his hand, probably he injured when he fell. He crawled with elbows, trying to put more distance between the dragon and him— and then he realized that there was no dragon anymore.

Standing before him was a— well actually he couldn't say what he was because he looked like a man and, although he was much taller than him, he couldn't regarded as one of Big People, he wasn't a dwarf, Bilbo was sure, because he hadn't a beard nor the feet of a hobbit—

His perfect cheekbones and his deep green eyes were the first thing Bilbo saw. Then he noticed his black hair was short and curly, and he was broad shouldered and Bilbo could see the muscles of his arms and chest and, finally, Bilbo realized he was completely naked.


	3. Chap 1 part 2

_**Thanks for the comments! ;)**_

**Chapter 1 **

**Part 2**

Suddenly Bilbo blushed and he decided turning his head to another direction.

He still couldn't believe that he had once been a dragon. What had happened?

He stood, waiting for him to continue distracted looking his palms. For some reason he seemed as bewildered as the hobbit for his own transformation.

Bilbo tried to slip away, but he didn't on time because he noticed his movements and approached him.

"What are you?" Bilbo heard himself ask, without planning.

"I still being Smaug, the dragon, but I'm also a skin-changer" he replied.

"Skin-changer?" Bilbo said.

"That means my skin can take the form of a dragon and- this." He didn't seem very happy with that appearance. "However, I have always been able to do when I wanted and, this time, my transformation was involuntary. I don't know why, but I think you had something to do with it."

Bilbo backed away, shaking his head. His back hit something hard and he realized it was a tree.

Smaug, as humane, took two steps toward the hobbit. He leaned his body towards Bilbo and quietly rested his hands on the trunk, on each side of the face of the hobbit. Bilbo began to feel uncomfortable, especially because he was too conscious of Smaug's nakedness.

"I never liked this body, it's too weak and vulnerable" he said looking at the hobbit. His voice had lost volume, but it still was as deep as when he was a dragon. "So I decided to stop transform my body and keep it as a dragon. Dozens of years have passed since I look like this— maybe that's why I changed, maybe it's not your fault, little hobbit."

Bilbo wanted to get away from Smaug, but if he even took a few steps his body would come close to him and he didn't want to touch him, he didn't really want. The proximity of those green eyes was too much for him.

"I suppose that this body must have some benefits." smiled Smaug "It's time you start paying your debt, hobbit."

"What do you want?"

"Eat. Feed me." He demanded. It seemed like his eyes had darkened a bit."The transformation always makes me hungry."

"But I have no food here," said Bilbo, suddenly nervous because one of Smaug's hands touched his face. He surprised when his fingers touched his cheek. Dragon's skin was hard and cold, really different from the touch of his humanized form. Now, Smaug's skin was so soft and warm like his.

Bilbo flushed.

"You are so small" Smaug said, smiling "and so fragile that anything could kill you."

Bilbo scared and he tried to say something but he was speechless when Smaug buried her face in his neck.

"It would be so easy to end your life. If I bite you right here" Smaug put his lips on his skin, "you could bleed to death."

"I have food in my house!" exclaimed Bilbo "You can eat everything in there but please don't eat me!"

Smaug laughed. Bilbo felt his breath across his skin.

"I won't eat you, little hobbit," he said, "even if your scent is really delicious—"

Smaug's tongue slowly stroked Bilbo's neck.

"And even if your taste is better. But I accept your offer. Feed me and I'll go away."

Finally, Smaug took a few steps back and Bilbo could put a safe distance between them. However, now he was free, he didn't think it was a good idea to take him to the Shire, even when he looked like a man.

Smaug seemed detect his indecision because he said: "You'd better do what I say before I regret everything."

"I'll take you my home"

First, however, he took off his coat and gave it to Smaug. He raised an eyebrow.

"Do you feel uncomfortable about seeing my naked body, hobbit?" He asked, smiling "That didn't seem important to you when I was a dragon."

"You cannot go to the Shire like that" Bilbo replied, frowning. Smaug, with a smile, covered his body with hobbit's coat.

They walked some time, one behind the other (because Bilbo didn't want to get close to Smaug), until the hobbit felt something warm descend his palm. He stopped, not realizing that Smaug was seeing him with curiosity. He saw his hand and noticed a large but shallow wound, the blood gushing thick and shiny. He sighed, thinking he was about to get home and at there he could clean it and bandage.

He was going to start to walk again, when he felt Smaug fingers closed around his wrist.

"Let me, I know what to do with this."

Before Bilbo could protest, Smaug hold hobbit's hand in front of his face and began to run his tongue over and over his wound.

Bilbo felt his face heat up again. He tried to apart from him but Smaug's grip was strong, so he had to see and feel Smaud's tongue slowly lick his blood. Finally, the wound was clean and had stopped bleeding.

Smaug smiled and licked his lips. Finally, he released him.

"Much better," he said.

Bilbo decided it was best to ignore him, so he did (or at least he tried) until they came to the Shire. When they got there, however, Bilbo had to deal with the curiosity of many hobbits who saw him arrive from forest and accompanied by someone who they had never seen. He feel nervous at the thought of all attention could annoy Smaug and he transformed in a dragon. He could destroy everything. So he approached him and took him by the hand. And, even the Hobbits are peaceful beings and sometimes indifferent to foreigners they feeling disturbed when something breaks into their peaceful place. So it was not surprising that the hobbits observed intently at Bilbo's companion or question him about the storm that rocked the whole place or the strange noise reached the forest.

"I think it was a roar" said one.

"Nonsense, I come from there and I can assure you there was nothing strange," he replied "It was just the wind."

Some even dared to ask about his companion and Bilbo told them he was a friend.

He only could breathe a little more when they came to his house and he could close the door behind him.

"Where's the food?" Smaug asked, taking off the coat.

"Put it back" Bilbo said. He flushed again.

"Why?" Smaug smiled "I thought it was for outside. Here no one can see me, and so I feel more comfortable.

"I can see you!" exclaimed Bilbo. "Please put it back."

Smaug laughed but he did it. Then he sat on a chair and Bilbo poured everything he asked: a dozen of bread, a whole loaf of cheese, meat, milk, juice— Bilbo thought that it would never end and his cupboard would remain empty, until, at last after eating an apple pie, he said he was satisfied.

Smaug stood and walked toward him, one of his hands extended towards his face, but Bilbo was faster and he dodged him.

"You said you'd go."

It seems that he had been wrong, because Smaug frowned.

"What if I want to stay longer?"

It was evening and Bilbo wasn't going to let a dragon (although he had the appearance of a man) sleep in his house.

"But you need to keep your gold safe, if you stay here away from it, someone could steal it."

Smaug's eyes glittered with greed. However, for a moment, he thought he doubted, but it might have been just his imagination.

"Yes, you're right."

Smaug asked to take him back to the forest, to the place where they had met. And right upon they arrival, when Bilbo felt that all his problems would vanish suddenly heard hoofbeats.

"What's that?" Bilbo asked.

Smaug placed ahead him.

"That's a fucking wizard"

But Bilbo knew well the wizard, he was his friend: Gandalf the Grey. And just at the moment when the horse stopped, Smaug changed his skin again. He rose at an impressive height, to the astonishment and dismay of the wizard and Bilbo. The horse seemed to want to run away, but Gandalf managed to control it.

"Bilbo, beware!" cried the Wizard, recognizing the hobbit. He tried to approach him with his horse, but when he was near Bilbo, the huge dragon's head stepped between them and he snarled fiercely.

Bilbo guessed everything before it happened: Gandalf lifted his staff and Smaug showed his teeth as if he were about to launch a flash of fire.

"Smaug, wait! You promised me you'd didn't hurt anyone! Gandalf, please stop-"

"No hurt to any hobbit, but he's not a hobbit" Smaug growled.

Bilbo was desperate, he knew Gandalf was a powerful wizard Gandalf but he never have a chance in a fight against a dragon as big as Smaug.

He had to do something. But he couldn't think of nothing but tried to persuade the dragon's eyes looked at him.

"Please, Gandalf is my friend."

Smaug seemed very upset, but just when Bilbo thought everything would end badly, the dragon said, "You're lucky, wizard."

The dragon flied away. Gandalf was torn between so many emotions at the time that he couldn't do anything.

"Are you okay, Bilbo?" The Wizard had dismounted and was now completely inclined towards the hobbit, seeing him with concern.

Bilbo nodded.

"I think you owe me some explanations of what happened here, Bilbo."

The hobbit sighed, knowing he had no choice but to tell the whole story. But not until they got home and, of course, he didn't say everything but he had told him the essentials.

* * *

"Halfling?"

Thorin deep voice brought him back to reality. The dwarf, as always, gave him a scowl.

"Are you okay?"

Bilbo nodded. Thorin grunted and sat in a chair with his arms folded. As he had become to ignore him the hobbit felt free to see him again. He had to admit that he had never met anyone so— he wouldn't know how to say but he had never met someone who was so used to giving orders like him. He was taller than a normal dwarf and he had an impressive long dark hair and amazing blue eyes that Bilbo had found himself seeing more than once. He liked his dark beard; it wasn't as long as other dwarves but sometimes Bilbo felt like he needed to touch it.

He heard Thorin growling again and Bilbo couldn't resist laughing. Since Gandalf had asked him to wait for him there, the prince hadn't stopped complaining and be moving from side to side. If there was any creature in Middle Earth that hated more the peaceful life of a hobbit would be Thorin Oakenshield. However, after a few days to meet Thorin, now his temperament was quite fun to Bilbo. Of course, he never let Thorin noticed how much he enjoyed when he saw Thorin angry.

Suddenly they heard some strange noises coming from the garden and then a knock on the door. Thorin rose quickly, alert. Bilbo smiled and without thinking took Thorin's arm.

"There is nothing dangerous out there, Thorin" he said.

Thorin looked at him for a moment and at the fingers gripped him firmly. He arched a dark brow at him. Bilbo, realizing, blushed and loose him immediately.

"They're just kids, well, actually, only one" he added, opening the door.

Then a kid entered to the house. The little Frodo approached to him.

"Uncle Bilbo!"

Bilbo stroke boy's hair and picked him up.

"Where is your mother?"

"She's in the market buying apples and I decided to come and visit you."

Frodo smiled and put his little arms around Bilbo's neck. Bilbo felt his heart shook with tenderness. Definitely, what he loved most about the Shire was Frodo.

"But I suppose you told your mother where you were going, right?"

Frodo nodded.

"Who is he, Uncle? Is he your friend?"

Bilbo hadn't realized how close was Thorin in this moment until he turned his head and saw Frodo take one of the prince's hair strands. The hobbit, believing it would upset Thorin, tried to think of a way to Frodo released him.

"Frodo, you shouldn't ..."

However, something happened that surprised him enough; Thorin didn't seemed annoying and he looked at Frodo with a sincere smile. It was the first time since he had met him he saw him smile. It was strange, really, because all the traits of Thorin's face softened and made him look more attractive.

Suddenly Bilbo felt a twinge in his heart. He thought it was really unfair that after all his hospitality and meals he had prepared for him he had never got a smile like and, instead, Frodo arrived and Thorin gave him the most attractive smile Bilbo had ever seen. That was unfair.

"Hello, my name is Frodo!" the little hobbit greeted, he still in Bilbo's arms.

"Thorin Oakenshield at your service." said the dwarf, smiling.

Frodo loosened Thorin's hair, finally. The child seemed fascinated.

"Oakenshield? Why do they call you like that?

"Because I used an oak as a shield in the battle of Moria."

Bilbo was increasingly surprised; Thorin was calm, he answered every Frodo's with patience and kindness.

"Did you kill many orcs?"

"Yes."

Frodo opened his eyes wide. Being a hobbit, he had grown up in a world where the battles, swords and blood were only part of a story in a book of adventures.

"I think it's time that you come back with your mother"said Bilbo.

Frodo looked doubtful, but finally nodded.

"Farewell, Thorin Oakenshield!" he exclaimed, smiling.

Thorin stroked his hair.

"Farewell, Frodo."

When the child got out of the house, Bilbo closed the door and turned to Thorin.

"He reminds me Fili and Kili when they were children" Thorin said, still smiling.

Of course, the hobbit had no idea who they were and the dwarf could guess it by the expression on his face.

"My sister's sons."

In Thorin's blue eyes shone their memories. Bilbo could know just by his expression how much he loved his nephews.

"What?" He snapped when he noticed Bilbo's look.

Bilbo flushed.

"I just- I thought-"

"You thought I didn't have feelings, did you?" Thorin laughed. Apparently Frodo's visit seemed to have relaxed him a bit, "Indeed, I have, hobbit."

"No! I did not mean-"

But Thorin ignored him and sat down again, this time near to the window. Bilbo followed him.

"It was long ago that now seems incredible to think that they were once that size, so small-Thorin said, as if he was talking to himself. Bilbo listened intently.

Thorin turned and smiled at him. Bilbo's heart started to beat really hard.

A knock at the door broke the moment and Thorin expression turned serious again.

"Gandalf!" exclaimed the hobbit when he opened the door.

The wizard seemed hurried.

"You'll come with us."

Of course, he must have heard wrong, because Gandalf knew that Bilbo would never leave his home and he'd never accept an invitation to an adventure that involved any kind of risk.

No, he definitely didn't go. Although a small part of him was curious.


	4. Chapter 2 Part 1

**Chapter 2**

**Part 1**

"Bilbo, it's important that you do this, you must trust me," said Gandalf, for the third time.

"No, there's no way to make me do this!" replied the hobbit. Both he and the wizard had been arguing while Prince of dwarves stood idly by and he was looking at Bilbo with irritation. Surely he blamed him for the delay, but Bilbo didn't care, because they could leave right then without him.

"Do you want to stay here all your life, without having done anything? Your mother would be so disappointed."

Bilbo frowned, Gandalf didn't have to say anything about it, he knew perfectly. Of course, a part of him was been tormented by the thought about what could be outside, but the other, which came from his father, told him that it was better to stay at home. Although, it was not entirely true, not after Smaug's arrival; he could have died that day.

"I don't even know where you want to go—"

This time, it was Thorin, who responded. The funny thing was that the wizard gave him a strange look, like he would have preferred the dwarf kept his mouth shut.

"We're going to Erebor, to take back my home and everything was taken from me long ago."

The wizard was too worried because that information could make him withdraw completely, however, Gandalf had forgotten what was being a hobbit; Bilbo could hardly have contact with what was happening outside. It was why, even though he knew the greedy nature of a dragon, Bilbo never suspected it was Smaug, the dragon who had taken Erebor. Of course, such information isn't that you can keep hidden for long, so Bilbo would find out soon, but not at this time. So he never even suspected that the dragon he had met lived in that place.

Furthermore, Bilbo could hardly begin to suspect at the time, as it was quite distracted looking at Thorin. He could never forget the look of sadness that crossed his face when he uttered the words, and the shadow that filled his eyes at that moment. Then, Bilbo knew how much Thorin missed his home.

And then Bilbo felt a violent need to help him. He wanted to see a smile on his face; he wanted to make him happy again.

Suddenly Bilbo trembled; he was so scared about that emotion that he started to feel warm. That must stop.

"Bilbo, if I really don't need you, I wouldn't ask."

The hobbit looked at Gandalf, the wizard looked tired and much older suddenly, as if the weight of his decisions would have changed him. Bilbo knew that the wizard cared about him and knew he must have good reasons for doing what he did despite he didn't tell him his motives.

He closed his eyes, waiting for his heart to give him the answer, waiting to hear his mother's voice again, knowing full well what she would say. However, despite the effort he made to remember, to seek an answer, all that came to his mind was the image of Thorin, with a deep sadness on his face.

"All right, I'll go with you" he snapped, surprising even himself, "but first I must do something."

"We've lost a lot of time" growled Thorin, with a frown, "we can't afford to wait any longer."

"You can leave if you want," said Bilbo, sick of the prince saw him more like a nuisance than a fellow, but I'm not going to leave the Shire without saying goodbye to Frodo.

Suddenly, Thorin's expression had completely changed, his anger was gone and, although still looked deadly serious, something in his eyes had changed.

Bilbo, without waiting for an answer from either, wore his coat and prepared to leave. However, before reaching the door, he felt warm fingers catching his wrist. A strange sensation ran through his skin as he turned to discover it was Thorin who clung him firmly.

"I'm going with you" said the prince.

Bilbo nodded without knowing what to do but accept.

On leaving the house, after hearing that Gandalf went to prepare everything to leave the Shire suddenly Bilbo felt Thorin unhand him and, just then, Bilbo felt that warm feeling it had invaded him had gone, it was like he was suddenly empty.

It was dark, so he didn't expected Primula, Frodo's mother, getting upset too much about his intrusion at that hour, but Bilbo couldn't leave without saying goodbye. And he expected that Frodo wasn't asleep yet, because he doubted that Primula would be willing to wake him.

As they walked, a few hobbits who were awake, watching them curiously. Thorin didn't seem to mind at all, but Bilbo expected that end soon. Days ago, he arrived from the forest with Smaug and now he brought the prince of the dwarves with him, he was sure that his reputation would change very soon in the Shire, and not for good.

'It's too peaceful here," said Thorin, after having walked with him all that distance in silence. A look of disgust drew on his face.

Bilbo couldn't help a chuckle escaped from his lips, it was too late when his hands covered his mouth. Thorin stopped and turned to him, he didn't look happy.

"What's so funny, halfling?"

"No, nothing!" he exclaimed quickly "It's just- I thought you'd be so used to a life more exciting that you couldn't endure live here with me."

Too late the hobbit realized what he had said, he hadn't even expected to say something like that, of course, it had never crossed his mind, no, he would never think to live with Thorin, he was too grumpy, brave and strong- and he had deep and beautiful blue eyes that distracted him all the time.

"With you?"

Bilbo felt his cheeks burn when he saw one of his dark arched eyebrows. He leaned toward him. The hobbit felt Thorin's nose touch his. All his little body shivered. His heart was beating crazy.

"Is it a proposal, hobbit?"

"Proposal? No, no! Of course not! I—I didn't mean that."

"I thought so," he said, with a smile. He turned and walked on, although he didn't know the place.

Bilbo, after recovering from that awkward moment overtook him. Finally they arrived at the small house where Frodo lived. After a few moments of reflection, Bilbo decided it would be much more polite knock the door than ring the bell and wake the whole family. However, instead of the female figure of Primula that he expected to see, it was Frodo who opened the door.

"Uncle Bilbo!" Cried the little hobbit, happy.

"Where's your mother?"

"She's asleep."

Bilbo, after a nod, knelt before the child.

"Listen, Frodo, I have little time" he began, feeling pain in his heart. Something told him that this trip would be very dangerous and go back home couldn't be an option, "I'm going on a long journey and I don't know—"

"Why are you leaving?" he interrupted "Don't you love me?"

Bilbo hugged him.

"Of course I love you!" He cried "I love you and I always will. You have to remember that, every day."

Frodo, with crystal tears filling her eyes, nodded.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Erebor" said Bilbo, "I will accompany Thorin"

Then, the little hobbit looked up, looking at the tall figure that stood beside them. Suddenly Frodo turned and walked away.

"What are you doing?" Bilbo said, took him by the wrist.

"I'm going to prepare some things for the trip," said Frodo, like that was the most logical answer in the world.

"You can't go with us, it's dangerous."

"I have to!" exclaimed the boy, "I have to protect you!"

Bilbo stroked his hair.

"I'll be fine, I promise."

But, despite being only a child, Frodo seemed to suspect that the trip could involve too many risks.

"Promise you'll come back!"

Bilbo observed Frodo's bright eyes and felt his heart cooled and suddenly was very aware that perhaps he'd never see him again.

Then Thorin leaned beside him.

"Bilbo will be fine, Frodo" he said with his voice deep and strong, "I'll take care of him."

Bilbo blushed but didn't dare to look at Thorin, even he thought he knew that he wasn't sincere, he just said that to calm Frodo.

"With your life?"

"Frodo, you don't have to ask... Thorin, you don't need to ...

"With my life"Thorin smiled.

"Thank you, Thorin Oakenshield" said Frodo hugging him. Thorin seemed to be his new hero.

After Bilbo gave him a soft kiss on the forehead to Frodo, Thorin and he left, leaving the little hobbit sad.

Bilbo wanted to thank Thorin for being so kind to Frodo and trying to calm him, but he was too embarrassed to utter a word. And, for a moment, he had wished that the words of Thorin were true; he didn't want protection but he wanted to feel cared for him, even a little. However, just at the moment his lips were thawed, Gandalf arrived carrying a gray horse and a pony.

"We have to go," said the wizard, going to the horse. And when Thorin took the reins of his pony, Bilbo was asked if they thought he would have to follow on foot.

"Come on, halfling" Thorin reached a hand to him, surprising him again.


	5. Chap 2 part 2

**Chapter 2**

**Part 2**

Bilbo, a little nervous, took Thorin's arm and rode behind him.

"Hold on tight," said Thorin and despite Bilbo couldn't see the expression on his face, he thought he seemed fun.

Bilbo put his arms around Thorin's chest. Suddenly, he was overcome with the heat of his body and delicious aroma. His heart began to pound and his cheeks heated quickly. He didn't even notice when they passed the forest or when the Shire became a hiding spot in the bushes and quite far from them. Besides he was too distracted by the presence of Thorin. And that was the mean reason why he was beginning to worry.

Suddenly, Thorin stopped; Gandalf didn't take long to do the same.

"They should be here," said Thorin.

Gandalf dismounted and carefully observed the ground, it seemed that there were a mark on him. No need for words, just with a look that Gandalf gave Thorin, he understood his message and he drew a sharp sword.

"Orcs."

Gandalf went back to the horse, but this time the trip was a bit rushed, the rhythm of the ride became much more fierce and compelling. Both Thorin and Gandalf seemed to want to get there in time to help his friends.

Bilbo, instinctively (when he felt the pony move faster), so he strongly clung to Thorin and further stuck his body to his. Suddenly, he felt much safer.

Then he heard, the sound of crashing swords, and the screams of attack, which made the hobbit, shiver more. And a loud roar that seemed to emerge from the jaws of a wolf. Not just one but several.

Bilbo could see, five orcs mounted huge wolves attacking a group of dwarves. However, it seemed that the dwarves had experience in battle because they were resisting. But what helped them succeed in defeating the orcs, it was Gandalf and Thorin joined to the battle. Bilbo, although it was too close to the whole battle he grabbed hold of the prince and tried not to be a nuisance.

One by one, the orcs began to fall. Only one of them managed to escape, to get lost in the forest while dwarves killed the last of his companions.

"Bilbo" Thorin said, once the battle was over.

"Yes?" cried the hobbit. He was still shaking a little; the battle had left him quite impressed. He'd never seen too blood in his life and, of course, he'd never seen a warrior so brave and strong as Thorin. He wasn't quite sure he just had fear or he was too impressed by Thorin fightin against orcs.

"Let me go."

"Oh, sorry!" he said, blushing. With some resistance, his arms released him.

Without another word, Thorin dismounted and went to the other dwarves, they all came down from their ponies too; they seemed to want to rest a moment. Thorin, a little desperate, didn't stop until he got close to two dwarfs, who seemed the youngest (one blonde and one brown). He took they by the hands.

"Fili, Kili, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, we're fine."

Thorin's up to him and hugged them. Fili and Kili looked a little embarrassed, but they were happy to have him close.

Then Thorin gave them a bright smile. And Bilbo, who was watching the whole scene suddenly felt a slight discomfort in his heart and felt a strange desire to be one of those two dwarves. He'd like to know what was feeling to be beloved by Thorin.

Scared, shook his head and decided to think of something else.

"Shall I help you down?"

Bilbo realized that he was still too attentive to everything Thorin and his nephews did, when one of the dwarves approached him and he didn't noticed. The first thing that caught his attention was his long curved mustache and his odd hat.

"No, I'm fine, I can do it by my own" he said, however, soon realized it would be difficult.

"What's your name?" asked the dwarf, extending a hand to him. The hobbit had no choice but to accept his help.

"Bilbo"

"I am Bofur, at your service."

He was follow by all the dwarves who presented themselves one after another, so fast, that Bilbo hesitated he could remember all the names. At least he thought it would take a little time to memorize them correctly. Gandalf was who explained that he would be a member of the Company and he'd go with them to Erebor. However, that was all the information he gave; he insisted that it was safer to keep moving in case there were more orcs around. And Bilbo could ride alone, but he lost time trying to ride and direct the pony properly. After watching him for a long time and had some fun with situation, Fili and Kili decided to ride by his side to help him.

* * *

Normally the orcs never plunder towns near territory where it has been seen a dragon. The orc's race is strong and cruel, but a group of twelve could never compete with a dragon and Azog, the pale orc with one hand, knew it perfectly. So that was the reason of his subordinates considered a serious mistake to have plundered and destroyed a small human village. Azog had hoped that the dragon kept confined in Erebor and would know what happened. However, he didn't know that Smaug had changed their habits and he couldn't bear to stay long in the mountains, alone.

So he had the misfortune that the dragon, after seeing his precious gold, left again the mountain and noticed a group of filthy orcs that smelled like stolen gold. He had cornered them quickly.

Azog knew they couldn't do anything against him, so he just gives him a look of hatred.

"What do you want from us, dragon?"

"The gold you carry with" boomed the voice of Smaug using the language of the orcs.

Azog, without risking expose himself to the dragon's anger, he began thinking of a way to keep the gold. But there was nothing he could do to make a dragon give up the gold. Nothing or at least that was what Azog knew of those creatures.

Then someone broke the strange and tense meeting, it was one of the orcs Azog had sent several weeks ago to do a scan in the northern territory.

"My lord, the dwarves killed them all—I couldn't do anything," said the orc immediately, as if he couldn't contain the news any longer.

Azog was about to yell at him to make him shut up, but the word "dwarf" had altered him. Also, Smaug didn't seem upset about the interruption.

"How many they were?"

"Thirteen, but also there was a wizard with them and- a smaller creature, I'd never seen anything like him-

Suddenly, the great dragon's neck and his head bent ended at eye level of the orc.

"What does he looks like? He roared.

"What?" The orc began to tremble.

"What does the creature looks like?" insisted the dragon.

The orc, at the growing anger of the dragon, described, as best he could, the little hobbit.

"Let's make a deal," he said to Azog, once the orc ended his description, "bring me the hobbit and I'll allow you to keep the gold with you"

"Why are you so interested in him?" asked the pale orc.

"It isn't your concern."

"But, if he's so important, you must give me something else. He will not be easy to find, he could be anywhere." Azog insisted.

Smaug growled. He seemed to have a serious internal dilemma; however, something seemed to have defeated him, because suddenly, seemed resigned.

"I'll pay twice his weight in gold."

Azog saw him, really impressed. Apparently, there were things made a dragon renounced his gold. The pale orc wondered if he wanted to revenge or perhaps the dragon could have another reasons for doing that.

"I will give you the gold once you bring him to me, alive. Without a scratch, do you understand?" Growled the dragon, seemed ready to rip the head off whoever fails to comply with his terms.

"What about the others?"

"Do whatever you like with them; I just want you to bring me the hobbit."

"We have a deal" Azog said.

* * *

It had been two weeks since began the journey and Bilbo still not used to riding a pony. All he could say was that, after all, his traveling companions were nice dwarves. Especially Balin, Bofur, Fili and Kili, who were most kind and patient with him. Thorin, on the other hand, seemed to still believing that he was a burden. And the worst was that Bilbo was desperate to prove otherwise.

"And what is exactly that expects us in Erebor?" asked Bilbo to Kili and Fili one morning. Besides having been too busy following them all those days, he had tried to stop thinking about that. However, it was time to find out what they would face.

"Didn't Gandalf tell you?" Kili asked, seemed surprised.

'No,' said Bilbo. In fact, sometimes he had the impression that Gandalf purposely avoided that conversation.

Kili look at his brother.

"Well, anyway you have to know" Fili said. "Erebor is the place where resides a terrible dragon and where he keep all the gold he has stolen for years."

Bilbo gasped. No, that couldn't be happening.

"A dragon?"

"Yes, Smaug, the worst calamity of our age" added Kili.

Smaug, the dragon Bilbo had met before, who had to beg for his life. Suddenly, he wondered why Gandalf had insisted him to go with them. And if the fact that Smaug was precisely the dragon who lived in Erebor was what made the wizard took that decision.


	6. Chapter 3

**Thanks for your comments ^^**

**Chapter 3**

The following days were a real torture for Bilbo, he still couldn't get used to ride a pony and Thorin's nephews thought use every break they had to teach the hobbit something about weapons. Of course, he was a complete disaster, but Fili and Kili seemed to believe in him. Kili tried to teach him to use a bow, but the only thing they could discovered was that Bilbo had very bad aim. Then Fili thought maybe the hobbit could use an ax, however, Bilbo couldn't even lift it. Finally, Gandalf decided that the hobbit had suffered enough and gave him a sword (which, according Thorin, was more like a letter opener), which emitted a blue glow whenever an orc was close. Apparently, that was the right choice as seemed better to Bilbo than to the other weapons. At least it wasn't so hard to use.

However, other problems had kept his mind distracted. The first was he had a pending conversation with Gandalf. Since the day Fili and Kili had talked to him about Erebor he couldn't stop thinking about it. He had to talk with the wizard and make him confess the real reason that he had taken him with them. But, the fact is that he was afraid from the answer. Maybe if the circumstances were a little different he'd have demanded an answer right then. He might have decided to turn around and go home, but it was too late, his other problem kept him tied to the Company: Thorin.

During that time they had been traveling, a strange feeling had begun to spread from his chest to his face every time he saw him. Everything started from the time he made that promise to Frodo. And now, after Balin had told him his whole story, all he had suffered and everything he had sacrificed for his people, Thorin was more than a brave warrior for him: he was a hero. Soon longer mattered that he was constantly ignored or regarded as a nuisance, Bilbo couldn't help wanting to be with him and take every opportunity he had to stare at him. And it got worse when Thorin felt that was enough to see the hobbit fail and he decided to participate in training. However, Bilbo liked the idea, as he could have an excuse to see him without anyone could suspect. And as Thorin often correcting his posture or the way he was holding the sword, Bilbo could enjoy the feeling of his hands on him.

He knew he shouldn't think about Thorin like that, but he couldn't stop.

One night, in which the entire company was sound asleep (including Gandalf) Bilbo squirmed on the floor, his problems didn't let him rest. So he stood up to try to forget, however, his eyes fell on a figure apart from the others: it was Thorin. He sat, leaning against a rock and his arms folded across his chest, his face was looking at the sky and the moonbeams fell gently over his features. He looked so sad and lonely and Bilbo couldn't keep himself where he was. Probably he'd tell him that he had to go back to sleep and leave him alone, but Bilbo didn't care.

When he was near him, he sat beside him and covered himself with a blanket. Thorin didn't look at him; his eyes still stared at the stars.

"I want—" began the hobbit, his cheeks flushed, "wanted to thank you for what you said to Frodo, I know you didn't say it really, but it worked to calm him down a bit, so thanks for that."

Thorin turned his head toward him, his blue eyes shone.

"You should be resting."

Bilbo looked down, he knew what he was trying to say, he wanted him to go away, but he still didn't want to do it.

"I'm not sleepy. I want to stay here with- for a while," he said, correcting himself in time.

Thorin arched an eyebrow at him, but said nothing.

"You—Do you miss Erebor?" Bilbo asked, after a few minutes.

"Erebor was my home, where I lived for a long time with my father, with my grandfather. I have very good memories in there. So yes, I miss it.

Bilbo felt a twinge of pity for the sadness he saw in Thorin's eyes. And because he couldn't bear to see him like, he made a promise that, without his knowledge, which would mark his fate.

"I—I will help you to take back Erebor" he said, with more courage than he felt, "I'll do anything to for it."

Thorin looked at him for a few minutes, amazed.

"I appreciate it" he said, once he recovered. "But I don't understand. Why?"

Bilbo's cheeks flushed. His heart was racing. He had trouble articulating words, and it was worse when Thorin leaned forward and stroked his cheek with his thumb.

"Why?" He insisted.

"I know how you feel, I know how it feels something important is taking away from you" he said. "And I don't want you to suffer for it."

Bilbo took a deep breath and did something that probably would regret the next day, but he couldn't stop: he took Thorin's hand. The prince looked at him curiously, but he didn't unhand him.

"I know you have Fili and Kili and surely you don't need anyone else-But I want you to know that I will always be here for you."

Bilbo, too embarrassed to stay there, stood up quickly and went to the other dwarfs, who were still asleep. He lay down and closed his eyes, thinking that perhaps his lips had let slip too much.

Apparently Thorin treated him as if nothing had happened the other night, as if the hobbit had never uttered any word. And Bilbo wasn't sure if that made him feel relieved or disappointed.

"Are you okay, Bilbo?"

It was a gray morning, the sun still couldn't break through the clouds, and the amount of trees around made all appear much darker. The Company had begun to move early, because Gandalf had a bad feeling about the place and wanted them out of there quickly. So Bilbo was sit on his pony and started riding. He was one of the last, but he didn't care, that day he didn't feel like anything. The truth was that the problem with the dragon was starting to bother him again and he was so distracted thinking about it and reacted with shock when Bofur approached him.

"Yes," he replied, as he remembered what he had said, "I'm little tired"

Bofur didn't seem to believe him, but asked no more questions. Instead, he told him a story in wich Fili and Kili overturned a table that was full of food, because they had tried to get the attention of his uncle. Apparently, they had an argument about who was the favorite Thorin's nephew and, to prove it, they decided to take a sword (although could barely drag it) and try to make some feat on the table where Thorin was eating with other dwarves. But it ended in a disaster and, of course, Thorin punished them.

Bilbo laughed. Then he realized Bofur had told him that story to cheer him up a bit.

"Thanks," he said.

Bofur smiled.

"Tell me more" Bilbo said. He wanted to know more about Thorin, but he dared not tell Bofur."

The dwarf nodded. His pony approached to his.

"I remember the time when Dwalin—"

But he was interrupted by Thorin Bofur. His pony had approached them and was placed between other two, as a barrier. He looked annoyed.

"There isn't time to talk," he rebuked them. "Gandalf says that this place could be dangerous, so we should make as little noise as possible."

"I just wanted Bilbo to-"

'I'll take care of him now" Thorin interrupted him brusquely. "Go with Balin."

Bofur turned his head and saw that Balin was quite far from them, was one of those who led the way. Bofur looked to Bilbo and Thorin who, by the expression of the prince, seemed to admit no discussions. The dwarf seemed not quite agree with that order, but said nothing.

"That was pretty rude," said Bilbo, frowning towards Thorin. He didn't know how he had dared to say that, but he did it and there was nothing he could do to erased it.

Rather than seem upset, Thorin smiled.

"Did you scolding me?"

Bilbo flushed.

"No—I—Bofur was just being friendly!"

The prince frowned.

"He was being more than friendly" Thorin growled.

Bilbo didn't quite understand what he meant by that, so he kept quiet. He wondered why Thorin was angry.

"But if you'd rather be with him, you can go. I don't think it costs you much reach to him."

"I didn't say that!"

But Bilbo was interrupted by the sound of hooves. Suddenly, the whole Company stopped. Thorin approached him.

Then, the sound of an arrow breaking alerted air. Bilbo, who had little experience in matters of war, couldn't deduce from the sound, where the arrow came from, but Thorin did. The prince was placed in front of the hobbit and the arrow grazed his shoulder.

"Thorin!" Bilbo cried, startled. But the dwarf ignored him and drew his sword, ready to fight against anyone.

There was a general agitation, although everyone kept sight on the forest at different points, Fili and Kili approached his uncle to make sure that the wound wasn't serious.

"It's just a scratch" he said.

Gandalf was about to go forward, in an attempt to find the attacker, when something strange happened.

"Wait!" cried a voice emerging from the undergrowth, "It was a mistake!"

Bilbo saw emerge from the shadows a figure that looked about the same height of Gandalf and that, judging by his features, should be someone of the race of men. He dismounted and put down his bow and arrows and a long sword he carried. He raised his arms as a sign of peace and stood still for a while.

Then Gandalf came.

"You said it was a mistake, explain it."

He nodded.

"I heard a noise and I was scared, I thought it was orcs. Lately they have been near here, have tried to attack our village several times.

"Is there a village near here?" Gandalf asked, interested.

He nodded.

"Can you bring us to there? We had a pretty long trip and need to rest a few days before resuming our journey.

"You could stay at my house," the stranger offered.

Gandalf looked at him a moment, his eyes seemed to study him deeply.

"What's your name?"

"Dandril."

The wizard nodded.

Once all prepared to sleep, Bilbo approached Thorin. The hobbit was still worried about him and wouldn't rest until he knew that he was completely fine. So he took some bandages, cotton and some water.

"Sit."

Thorin looked at him, surprised and amused.

"What?"

"You saved me, the least I can do is heal you," said Bilbo, "so sit."

"It was just a scratch" said Thorin.

"I will not move from here," said Bilbo, firm.

Thorin rolled his eyes, but sat on the floor. Bilbo blushed violently as he saw him take off his coat and other garments that he wore to leave his torso naked. Immediately he regretted his offer. It was too much for him being so near Thorin's bare skin, the muscles of his arms and shoulders were marked perfectly— But, the thing affected Bilbo more were the symbols painted on his skin. They covered the top of his chest and back. Of course, the hobbit had no idea what they meant, but he was fascinated. He could have spent hours staring at them even touch them with his fingers or perhaps with his—

Bilbo shook his head, knowing he had taken too long admiring Thorin's body, so he made an effort not to look at those fascinating symbols and he concentrated in the wound of Thorin. As he had said, it was just a scratch. It didn't look deep and had even begun to stop bleeding.

Sighing, Bilbo began to clean the wound; the sensation of Thorin's warm skin beneath his fingers distracted him constantly, but he managed to concentrate until the wound completely bandaged. However, he couldn't help but see the symbols on the chest of Thorin again. This time, he realized it.

"What are you seeing, halfling?

"Nothing!" cried Bilbo, embarrassed "I just—I like the symbols you have on—"

Thorin looked surprised.

"Do you like them?"

"I—well, yeah. I find them fascinating" Bilbo knew, since the moment he saw Thorin's face that was a mistake, but he couldn't stop.

The prince looked confused, Bilbo believed see him blush.

"This is—unexpected."

"What? Why?" Bilbo said, with an alarmed voice "Did I say something wrong?"

Thorin laughed. He stood up and dressed himself again.

"No. All is fine, little hobbit. I'm flattered."

"Why? What do they mean?"

Thorin winked and walked away from him without answering.

But Bilbo had a bad feeling, so he went to Fili and Kili to solve his doubts. He didn't think he could sleep that day without an answer.

"What's up, Bilbo?" asked the younger of them, with a smile.

"It's nothing important, Kili" he lied. "I just have curiosity; do you know what the symbols on Thorin's chest means?

"We all have" said Fili.

"Do you?" Bilbo said, surprised.

"Yes, they make them on us when we have come of age" said Kili "but this is only for dwarves, dwarves-women don't have."

"But they are different for each of us, they are words in Khuzdul that represent us; they can be courage, strength—"

Kili laughed. He bared his chest and Bilbo could see his symbols, Fili did it too. Then the hobbit realized that they weren't interesting, he couldn't understand anything, but he was sure that Thorin's symbols were the most beautiful.

"Although combined have a different function" Kili said, still smiling.

"Function?" Bilbo asked.

"Yes, they are made to make us attractive to our partners" said Fili.

"What?"

"These words represent who we are, they're our essence" Kili said. They are useful, indeed, because thanks to them we know the level of attraction that someone feels for us.

"Bilbo, are you okay? You look a little pale."

"Yes, I'm tired. I'll go to sleep.

But all that Bilbo was wanted was disappear. He didn't believe he could look at Thorin's eyes again.


	7. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It seemed like Bilbo wouldn't rest that night, because before he could lie down (in a corner, away from the others) to sleep, a warm hand grabbed his arm. Bilbo turned, expecting to find any other dwarf, even though he knew it was the prince.

"You can't stay here, halfling. Tonight you will sleep with me," said Thorin.

Bilbo shuddered. His face, a bit flushed but before Thorin said that he turned completely scarlet. He knew Thorin didn't mean what he was thinking, but he couldn't to stop his imagination, much less after seeing the drawings on Thorin's chest. He'd wanted not to have seen them, but he couldn't change the past, so he would have to find a way to stop thinking about them or about Thorin's skin.

As if he could read his thoughts through his expresion, the dwarf grinned and leaned a little closer to Bilbo.

"You'll sleep beside me" he said, amused.

The hobbit didn't want that ... well he wanted it but not like that. He was too embarrassed, couldn't even stare at Thorin for too long, less could rest all night if he knew he was close.

"I—I think I'll be fine here." Bilbo insisted, trying to wriggle out of the situation in which he found himself. Thorin now knew he was attracted to him and Bilbo didn't want to humble himself constantly. It was too tempting to be so close to him.

Thorin smiled. And the hobbit couldn't believe that, just a few weeks ago, he had wanted him to smile just once, and now that he did, Bilbo didn't want to see him smile again. Lately, his feelings for Thorin were much more pressing and although he tried to forget, to erase the emotions he provoked on him but Bilbo couldn't stop thinking about him. And it got worse when he saw him smile, because he looked much more attractive when he did.

"Listen, no matter what Gandalf had said, I don't trust this man," said Thorin. "And while he going to sleep with the Company, we have to take precautions. You are the most vulnerable, so you stay with me so I can protect you."

Bilbo didn't know if he should feel upset because Thorin had said that he considered the weakest member of the group or feel excited because he said he would protect him. However, as he couldn't control his emotions, his feelings mingled, leaving him confused. Also recalled, suddenly, perhaps he said that because the promise he had made to Frodo. He didn't want to become an obligation for him.

"You don't have to do it. It isn't your obligation; I told you that I understand that you told Frodo to make him feel better. I—I can look after myself."

Thorin laughed and did something that only made Bilbo feel more nervous: he stroked his cheek.

"You're wrong."

The hobbit frowned and pulled back, he was tired of being underestimated, for once, he wanted that arrogant prince to see him with a little more respect.

"Of course I can take care of myself!"

However, the dwarf laughed again and took another step toward him.

"I didn't mean that, halfling. Although, of course, you'd need a lot of training before you could take on the world by yourself, you need someone who takes care of you constantly. However, what I tried to say was that all I told Frodo was true. I want to protect you."

Bilbo felt his heart beating fast, his face was completely hot, surely all his face had flushed scarlet. He was about to say something, when Bofur approached them. And immediately, the fun in Thorin's face vanished, replaced by a deep frown.

He greeted Thorin, who replied with a grunt and folded his arms, and then he turned to Bilbo. The hobbit was so relieved that someone interrupted, so he couldn't help smiling at the dwarf. Bofur smiled back.

"Balin told me you want us to stay alert," Bofur said, looking at the prince, "and you wanted someone to stay with Bilbo, so I thought, if he doesn't mind, I could—"

"I'll do it," interrupted Thorin, brusquely. "Bilbo will be safer with me."

Bofur nodded, some confused and annoyed by the tone in which Thorin had spoken. He gave one last look at Bilbo and walked away.

"I appreciate it anyway, Bofur!" said the hobbit, thinking he could fix some lack of education that the prince had had. Apparently, he had a very changeable mood.

Thorin took his arm, causing a strange feeling, as if an electric current crossed his body. He led him to the edge of a kind of circle they had formed, they were so close to each other, but not far enough to they couldn't watch the others.

Bilbo, knowing he wouldn't have choice, settled there and pulled the blanket he had, he made an attempt to sleep. But the sound Thorin did when sat next to him distracted him even further when he realized that the prince's body was not far from his. He couldn't touch him, but he felt the delicious warmth emanating from him, actually, was a worse torture knowing he was so close and not being able to bring his body to his. Bilbo gave a strange moan in protest. Thorin listened, because even though his eyes were closed, he fancied he saw the hint of a smile on his lips.

Thorin knew he couldn't sleep peacefully if there wasn't someone assigned to watch, but Bilbo couldn't guess who was it, it was too dark. All he knew was that he couldn't close his eyes and, judging by the breathing of Thorin, he was already asleep.

Then, it was even worse, because the temptation became more urgent, therefore, but the hobbit didn't matter being discovered and he approached Thorin. He moved his body close to his, even though he knew it was wrong what he was doing, but it hardly mattered, because all he could think about were the sensations he experienced being so close to him.

Thorin jerked and Bilbo froze from fear, thinking that at any moment he would wake up and push him away.

However, the prince was still asleep, because aside and moved one of his hands gripped hobbit's hip. Bilbo blushed violently, but he did nothing to move apart. Even seemed Thorin's fingers fit perfectly there, as if they were made to touch him.

Thorin moved a little more, Bilbo felt that one of his legs had found his way between his, his heart went wild with pleasure. Thorin, smiled in his sleep. Bilbo, although he knew he couldn't see him (and maybe it was better that way) smiled back. Even completely dominated by his emotions, he dared to stroke the Prince's face. That way, completely relaxed, he seemed even more beautiful.

But his fingers lost control because they descended, through his neck and finally made their way through his clothes to touch his chest. From where he was, he amounted to distinguish two words in Khuzdul of which were marked on his skin.

_Loyalty._

While plotting symbols with his fingers, he couldn't help but think of that word. It was probably only his imagination but, although didn't understand the language used by the dwarves, he had the strange feeling that the word he was traced with his fingers meant "Loyalty" which was ridiculous because he couldn't read the symbols. However, the word he kept repeating in his mind.

Suddenly, Thorin's hand clutched tighter to his hip.

"Stop it, halfling. It isn't good to provoke me," said the prince. Suddenly his eyes had darkened and his voice emerged as a deep, throaty sound.

Bilbo immediately withdrew his hand off Thorin's chest and tried to move away, but the prince's fingers still clung to his hips and his legs were tightly intertwined with his.

"I'm sorry! I was just—I thought the symbol of Loyalty was—" he interrupted himself and realized (too late) that he was saying nonsense. Of course that word didn't mean Loyalty!

"What did you say?" Thorin blurted with surprise.

"I'm sorry."

"No!" He said "the word, what does it mean?"

Bilbo shook his head.

"I don't know."

"I heard you say something, repeat it."

"Loyalty" Bilbo said, embarrassed.

Thorin's blue eyes shone with disbelief and surprise.

"And this one, what does it mean?" he asked, pointing to other symbols on his skin.

"I told you I don't know, Thorin."

"Answer me."

Bilbo found the word, feeling that his whole body was filled with a nice warm feeling, suddenly, a word appeared in his thoughts, repeating insistently.

_Honor._

However, he still seemed ridiculous to say; maybe this was another way to mock him. He had no desire to continue humbling himself in front of Thorin.

Thorin seemed to guess his internal conflict because he stroked his face and smiled, his thumb began to draw circles on her hip and, although he did on his clothes, Bilbo felt like Thorin contact burned his skin. He couldn't help bowing to him in response and moaned with pleasure.

"Honor" he whispered.

Thorin took Bilbo's face with both hands. He smiled.

"You don't understand a word Khuzdul, but you can read what is written on my skin perfectly ... Do you know what that means?

"Just a coincidence" Bilbo said. He had serious difficulty to concentrate. The dwarf's deep blue eyes so close to his were driving him crazy.

"I wish it were that simple, my little hobbit" Thorin smiled.

"What does it mean?" Bilbo demanded, suddenly worried. He suspected it was related much with what Fili and Kili had said.

"Maybe I'll tell you, someday"

Thorin jerked away from him and stood up. Bilbo suspected he was going to look after the others and that, perhaps, would exchange a few words with Gandalf. He knew he wouldn't return. So Bilbo tried not to be consumed by his curiosity and tried to sleep. He felt so cold and he thought that was only because Thorin wasn't there.

The next day they set off towards the men's village. Dandril went ahead with Gandalf, who (perhaps influenced by Thorin) watched him closely. The rest were alert; they didn't know those places of the forest and were prepared in case they had to fight at any time.

In fact, when they arrived, Bilbo felt a little comforted and reminded him a bit to the Shire. There were several stalls at the central market and, although they could see several warriors carrying their deadly swords, shields and armor, that people seemed much more accustomed to the moments of peace than war. Or at least that was what he wanted to believe.

As expected, seeing so many foreigners, people observed even with fear, but, once one of the warriors spoke Dandril allowed them to enter.

The night was close but the people still were outside, so they couldn't ignore that men, women and children looked at them with more than curiosity, while they walked to the house of Dandril. Maybe he was still feeling a little uncomfortable about what happened the night before, but Bilbo was believed that all the attention directed them people was more than simple curiosity, it seemed they watching him more than the others.

However, he abandoned that absurd idea when they arrived Dandril's house and he offered all he had in his cupboard to eat. The dwarves, welcoming gesture much, wasted no time and began to eat as if they hadn't done in years. Bilbo's eyes widened in surprise and thought that if it was his house that they were assaulted like that, wouldn't like it. And, erroneously thought, when he met Thorin and he stayed at home for days that all dwarves ate so properly like him. But now he knew that the prince was a strange exception and that the true nature of dwarves was to eat like it was their last chance to do it.

Dandril's house was not big enough and didn't have the necessary beds for everyone could rest comfortably. However, after a very good lunch and dinner, none cared to go back to sleep on the floor. Thorin was reluctant to trust him and even seemed alert at all times but he didn't approach the hobbit again. Bilbo didn't know whether to be relieved or sad about that. He hated him behave like that, he hated him and he hated to need him so much.

However, the next day Dandril received a visit from another warrior changed Company's plans completely. Although he was aware that everyone had seen coming and Dandril insisted that he enter at house, the man said he had to talk to him privately.

"I do not like this," said Gandalf, after the two left.

"Me neither" Thorin commented.

* * *

"What happen, Hawk?" Dandril asked once he was alone with him.

"The orcs have been attacking the latter populations" cried the man, agitated.

"Then it's necessary to prepare the people, you tell the others that we need bows and arrows and also-"

"Wait!There is a solution!" Hawk interrupted. Dandril gave him a confused look.

"They tried to contact one of us and they said that if we watch for them, they leave us alone. Apparently, they are looking for a group of travelers; thirteen dwarves, a wizard and a hobbit ... especially the hobbit, they seemed very interested on him. Imagine my surprise when I knew that you have brought a hobbit whose characteristics match perfectly with the description the orcs had given! Now, all you have to do is keep them here a few days so I can send someone to find the orcs.

"But-I can not-betray them.

"We'll get immunity, Dan! The most important thing for you should be our people and not the others.

Dandril stared at him for a long moment then he nodded.

"You're right."

* * *

Dandril returned at night, Gandalf was waiting to talk to him, but he couldn't ask anything because he spoke hastily.

"You have to go, now."

"What's the matter?" asked the wizard.

"The orcs are looking for the hobbit."

Suddenly, all eyes were on Bilbo, except Gandalf's.

"Why me? I have never left the Shire to now! How I can have conflicts with orcs?"

"I do not know" Dandril said, "but you have to leave this village. People here want to warn the orcs, they offered immunity to the whole village if they given information about you."

Gandalf sighed, seemed more resigned than surprised.

"I knew this could happen" he whispered.

Following Dandril they managed to leave the village without being seen. And they wanted to take advantage of the orcs, not allowed to rest until they saw the sun high in the sky again. Bilbo, desperate and tired of all the secrecy, dismounted from his pony and went to Gandalf, the wizard did the same.

"Why am I being hunted?" he demanded, Why do they want me? Why did you bring me here?"

Thorin was close. It seemed that he also demanded an explanation. However, Gandalf gave him a stern look.

"I need to talk with Bilbo, privately"

The prince of the dwarves seemed about to protest, but Gandalf held him back and took the hobbit away.

"What's going on, Gandalf?" Bilbo insisted, this time more frightened than angry.

"Actually, I don't know why the orcs are been seeking you, but I have my suspicions. And normally I'm right."

Bilbo stared at him in silence, waiting. He had a bad feeling.

"I think this has to do with Smaug."

Again, the anger invaded Bilbo.

"Apparently all has to do with that dragon! I am also here for him, right? Fili and Kili told me he is in Erebor and you take me directly to there."

The wizard bent to be at the level of the hobbit. In his eyes he could see a shadow of regret and sadness.

"I'm very sorry to put you through all this, Bilbo. And believe me; I wouldn't do it if it wasn't necessary."

Bilbo nodded; he had a good heart, so he couldn't stay long annoyed with someone who was his friend.

"I need you to do something for me, for all of Middle Earth to be exact. I know that I demand too much but it's something important," Gandalf said. "You know how hard it is to kill a dragon, is almost impossible. However, Smaug is a skin-changer and that is a great advantage for us, because it makes him vulnerable. But he must know perfectly how weak he is in his human form, so he doesn't take this aspect all the time, probably never. However, it seems that he is interested in you, he lets his guard down with you. So I need you to make him change again ... he have to trust you.

"Do you want me to make Smaug becomes human to kill him?"

"Yes."

Suddenly Bilbo felt strange, he didn't like the idea that someone could hurt Smaug, even though he knew it was a dragon that had caused enough damage to many creatures of Middle Earth.

Bilbo shook his head.

"It's crazy, I can't. You're wrong; I don't think he considers me ... important. The next time he see me he will kill me"

"You know that's not true, Bilbo. When I approached you two, near the Shire, Smaug protected you from me. He will not hurt you.

"So, you want me to betray him" Bilbo said.

We can't let him live, Bilbo. It's not in his nature to be good. If he still alive he only will cause more pain and devastation to this land.

Bilbo grinned uncertainly.

He was the one who snatched everything that Thorin had ever loved.

"Okay—I'll do it," said Bilbo, after a while. However, I wasn't entirely happy with the decision he had made.


	8. Chapter 5

_**Thanks for comments! ;)**_

**Chapter 5**

Bilbo was constantly confused by his own feelings. First, every time he thought about what he had promised Gandalf he couldn't help feeling guilty. Of course, he knew that Smaug was a creature that had caused terrible damage, but he still not be able to betray him. Also he seriously doubted the power that the wizard had said he had over the dragon. He didn't believe that he was important to Smaug, therefore, also felt fear at the thought that he would have to see him.

However, that wasn't the only problem that haunted his thoughts; Thorin Oakenshield was also one of the reasons for his growing frustration. His attraction to him was growing and was becoming unbearable. So he had chosen, whenever the Company rested, take a walk, while the others were eating. And Thorin was too busy in anything else and Bilbo couldn't approach him as he wished, he had decided that perhaps he could erase him from his thoughts.

As always, he was wrong.

One morning, however, one of those walks brought him serious consequences, or at least that's what he thought at first. It had finished raining, so the ground was soft and slippery, but the hobbit thought that after so many weeks away from home, he was sufficiently prepared for any situation that presented itself. So, as he saw Thorin spoke and laughed with his nephews, decided to leave the group for a while. He knew it was childish behavior, but, at times, he felt annoyed when Thorin spent so much time with his nephews and he was left in oblivion. Of course, they were nothing, sometimes he not even thought were friends, but Bilbo couldn't, even if he wanted to, stop feeling that way.

So, annoyed with himself, he decided to venture into the woods and walk without stopping. But his mistake was that he didn't focus on the ground, because that led to his downfall. Due to mud and curve towards the ground at that place, Bilbo slipped and fell several yards down to hit the trunk of a tree. Little scared, the hobbit tried to stand up, but realized he couldn't stand up because his ankle caused him acute pain and he couldn't even move.

He was about to shout at others, when he heard a noise near him. His little eyes looked in all directions, trying to find the source of the sound, but without success. With a lot of pain, but without complaint, Bilbo crept back with his arms, trying to do something to get away from possible danger. He tried to lean on the trunk of a tree to get up but the pain was too unbearable and so he could do. Probably would have broken his ankle.

Then, without having heard any sound of footsteps, he saw a boots approaching and stopped beside him. Bilbo covered his face in a futile attempt to protect himself, he hadn't even bothered to tilt his head up to see what kind of creature was standing beside him.

"Calm down, little hobbit, my intention is not to hurt you," said a clear and melodious voice.

Bilbo, attracted by that voice, uncovered his face and was surprised to realize it was an elf who stood before him. Being a hobbit who all his life had been in the peaceful lands of the Shire, he had never seen an elf. He had heard and read of them also Gandalf used to tell him amazing stories about these creatures but his eyes never had had the pleasure of seeing one. He, for example, was tall and had long blond hair that fell quite gracefully on his shoulders, and, though he had the bearing of a prince, his clothes weren't like the elves of Rivendell, at least they weren't like those Gandalf had described. He was armed with a bow and arrows, and that made him look a little wild.

The elf smiled and crouched down for a better look.

"I am Legolas, son of Thranduil, the Elvenking.

"My name is ..."

"Bilbo," Legolas said.

The hobbit looked at him, confused.

"How do you know that?"

"Let's say I've been sent to protect you."

Legolas, without hearing his protests, took him in his arms and lifted him off the ground.

"Come on, I'll take you with your fellows" he said, walking with a confidence that surprised Bilbo. No matter how slippery was the ground, the elf never stumbled.

All were in a circle, eating animatedly until they saw them. Unfortunately, Thorin was the first to notice him. He stood up abruptly and addressed them, seemed divided between concern and anger.

"What happen, Bilbo?" he said, looking at the hobbit with anxiously. After turned angrily to the elf "What did you do to him?"

Legolas smiled.

"My father warned me that I wouldn't be well received by you, Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror. But I have no intention of harming anyone, much less to the little hobbit.

Thorin growled.

"If that's true, then give him to me."

The elf looked pretty amused with that situation, but suppressed his laughter and deposited the hobbit carefully in the arms of the prince.

Bilbo made an effort to show he wasn't too pleased with this change, but he couldn't ignore the warm feeling of being in Thorin's arms, nor he couldn't help blushing and sigh with happiness. He put his arms around Thorin's neck and leaned his head on his chest. Despite the pain it caused his ankle, he was happy.

"Legolas!" Gandalf's voice, laughing, broke some of the tension that had been generated at that time.

The elf smiled and said something in Elvish to the wizard, who answered in the same language. The dwarves were looking suspiciously at the newcomer, but Gandalf assured them he was a friend of him. Thorin didn't seem very happy about it, but decided not to say more, as he was much more concerned about Bilbo at that time, so he let Legolas and Gandalf talk a while.

Thorin deposited Bilbo on the ground carefully and had him recharged in the trunk of a tree. Without straying from his side, he called Balin to cure him. The dwarf was very careful with him, but Bilbo had been injured so much that every time Balin moved his foot for cures or bandage, Bilbo couldn't help groan in pain.

Thorin took one of his hands and laced his fingers with his, forcing the hobbit to looking him in the eye.

"The pain will be over soon" he promised, stroking his cheek tenderly. Bilbo, completely flushed, smiled. He had discovered that he liked to have the Prince around and he didn't want to stay away from him.

Finally, Balin finished. Thorin gave him a quizzical look.

"The good news are that there isn't a fracture," said the dwarf, "so I don't think it takes long to recover him, but he should avoid moving the foot for a while."

Bilbo nodded, a little tired.

"Balin, tell the others that we will stay here until tomorrow," said Thorin. "And remind them that they shouldn't lose sight of the elf, we can't trust him."

Balin nodded and left them alone. The hobbit wanted to protest, he didn't want to make they delay.

"I just need someone to help me to get on a pony, I can still ..."

Thorin smiled and shook his head.

"You need to rest. Also, from now you'll ride with me."

Bilbo suppressed a groan; he remembered exactly what he felt when his body was so close to Thorin. He beginning to think that isn't a good idea, at least not to preserve his sanity.

"Thorin, I think it would be best ..." but he couldn't finish because the prince sat beside him and gently rubbed his nose on hobbit's neck.

"I'm listening," said Thorin. But that was even worse because his warm breath made Bilbo tremble.

"I ... I forgot what I was going to say."

Thorin laughed and moved away from him. Of course, it helped that Bilbo could concentrate better, but he hated not feel the warmth of his body surrounding him. In addition, he was quite upset because he believed that the prince was mocking him, knowing that he was attracted to him. So he frowned, hating being unable to move and put some distance between them.

But Thorin looked amuse with his reactions. Or at least he was until Gandalf and Legolas approached them. The elf leaned over Bilbo and stroked his hair. The hobbit blushed and Thorin growled.

"Don't touch him."

Legolas raised his eyebrows at the dwarf, seemed more amused than surprised.

"I knew the dwarves were jealous, but I thought that feeling was limited to their jewels and gold" he commented.

Bilbo knew that the elf was joking, but he couldn't help feeling that his heart shook with joy at the thought of the possibility that Thorin was jealous.

"How do you feel, Bilbo?" Legolas asked, ignoring the glare that Thorin threw him.

"Much better, thank you, if it wasn't for you ..."

The prince of dwarves growled again.

"What are you doing here?" he asked abruptly, interrupting the hobbit.

"I have planned to accompany you on your journey, at least until we arrive to my father's kingdom in Mirkwood.

Thorin stood up.

"Are you the son of Thranduil?" roared the prince of the dwarves.

"Yes."

"Get out of here."

Legolas frowned.

"Then I'll have to take Bilbo with me, because I'm here to protect him."

Thorin stepped forward, menacingly. In those moments, no matter what the elf was taller than him, Thorin's presence was still pretty intimidating. However, another figure came between Legolas and the dwarf: Gandalf. He looked annoyed.

"It is time to stop this nonsense grudge, Thorin Oakenshield" said the wizard with powerful voice "and Legolas, stop provoking him."

"Thranduil abandoned us when we needed him most" growled Thorin.

"And he regrets it," said Legolas.

Bilbo wanted to do something to calm the situation, but all he could think was to take Thorin's hand. The prince turned to face him. Bilbo smiled and tugged him. Thorin, understanding the message, sat back down beside him. He didn't look quite calm, but at least he relaxed a little.

"The most important thing now," said Gandalf "is protect Bilbo. And that is why we need the help of Legolas. I think you appreciate our hobbit enough for swallow your pride and let the elf help us, Thorin."

To the surprise of Bilbo, the prince nodded.

"Although no one has yet explained to me why the orcs are hunting him" he said.

Bilbo looked away. He didn't know exactly why, but he didn't want Thorin to know about his encounter with Smaug.

"This is not the time for explanations" snapped Gandalf, "we have to act. And I think we'd better start with going to Beorn's house."

"Who is Beorn?" Bilbo asked.

"He's an old friend of mine" Gandalf smiled, "we could rest a few days at his home. But most importantly, he is a skin-changer."

This time Thorin was who looked confused. Bilbo realized, at that moment, that very few creatures in Middle-earth knew what was a skin-changer.

"He can transform into a bear."

"And is he someone we can trust?" asked Thorin "I don't want to put Bilbo in danger"

The hobbit flushed with pleasure at hearing that, but tried to hide his joy.

"I told you, he is my friend, he won't hurt us. Also, I have to ask him a few important questions. Maybe he will give me the answer I'm looking for."

They agreed to take the rest of the day and take their way the next day, because according to the calculations of Gandalf it wasn't far to reach the forest where Beorn lived. Legolas, much to the annoyance of Thorin, insisted on staying with Bilbo and started telling him stories about elves. The hobbit, who was very passionate about stories, was soon fascinated with all that Legolas told him. However, he felt a little bad when Thorin, sick of hearing the elf, left them.

"And how did you get here?" Bilbo asked, once he was sure that no one was listening them.

"Lady Galadriel informed my father of your situation," said Legolas, she is very worried about you. But she knows we need you"

Bilbo grimaced, still couldn't believe that he, a simple hobbit, was so important in this strange mission.

"You're the only one that makes him vulnerable," said Legolas, though Bilbo had not asked any questions. "Long ago we tried to destroy him, but it's impossible. And now, we have the opportunity, we can't waste it. If he joined the dark it would mean the devastation of Middle Earth."

Bilbo nodded, but still doubted.

"I still don't think I can do much"

Legolas stared at him and smiled.

"You're wrong, little hobbit."

The elf reached down and stroked his cheek tenderly.

"If you keep doing that, Legolas, Thorin will rip off your head and I won't be able to stop him" said Gandalf, when he approached them. "I told you not to provoke him."

Legolas smiled, but he left the hobbit.

"Okay, okay. I can only imagine how Thorin going to react when he finds out why the orcs are hunting Bilbo."

And the hobbit was left all alone and very confused. Although not for long, as Bofur approached him and offered him a plate full of stew.

"Thanks!" Bilbo smiled.

"I was wondering if I could sit next to ..."

But then Thorin came and sat next to Bilbo, in a somewhat possessive. He frowned at Bofur. The dwarf, seeing that his presence was not desired, walked away.

"Why are you so rude to him?" Bilbo asked, after a while.

"I wouldn't be if he didn't approach you so often" growled Thorin, looking at Bofur.

Bilbo, completely confused and distracted by all his thoughts, didn't realize that he was spilling the liquid, not until he felt it on his fingers. However, as he was too hungry, he licked his fingers.

"No, Bilbo, don't be cruel" Thorin said huskily, taking his hand in his, "don't do that in front of me, is too tempting. Let me try ..."

Thorin put his hand to his mouth and began to suck his fingers slowly, causing Bilbo felt a shiver and an unbearable warmth throughout his body. But Thorin took his time, looking him in the eye, while he licked the hobbit's fingers. Bilbo couldn't help moaning.

"Thorin ..."

But he got up and winked.

"I will let you eat. Also, you might want to see your friend again, that stupid elf, don't you?"

"No, I'd rather your ..." but it was too late, Thorin had already walked away. Bilbo frowned, sometimes he thought that damn prince does that on purpose.

However, Fili and Kili decided to keep him company and managed to make him laugh on several occasions.

Several strange things happened the next morning, the first of which was that a gray horse, beautiful, but wild appearance, went quickly to the call of Legolas. Nobody knew how he was that had gotten a horse in such a short time. Moreover, for a change, Thorin was upset with Legolas when the elf suggested that he could carry Bilbo with him.

"He'll be safer with me," said the elf.

Thorin ignored him and, very carefully, took the hobbit and put him on his pony, once he assured Bilbo was fine, the Prince rode behind him. Although, in reality, was a terrible torture to Bilbo, as he felt Thorin's body rubbing his back constantly.

It was not until the evening when Gandalf told them to stop. Bilbo thought the wizard had decided to rest in that place, until he realized that a house was hidden among the trees. He instructed the dwarves before entering.

"Legolas, Bilbo and I will go first," he said, "I'll talk to Beorn and when I call you, you'll can come in.

"Bilbo can not walk" Thorin protested, unwilling to be left behind.

"And that's why I'll carry him" Legolas said, smiling.

Thorin growled.

"Please, Thorin, this is no time to argue. If you want a safe place for Bilbo to rest a few days, then you have to do what I tell you," said Gandalf. "Beorn has a good heart, but his humor is a little dangerous. You have to know how to treat him."

Finally, Thorin snorted, resigned.

Legolas took the hobbit in his arms and winked at Thorin.

"Don't worry, Bilbo will be safe with me."

Thorin glared at him and the elf laughed.

"Legolas, what did I tell you about provoking him..."

"I'm sorry, Gandalf! It won't happen again."

Then the magician waved them to be quiet. Gandalf moved slowly and gently knocked at the door.

"Who is it?" said a deep voice that made Bilbo trembled.

"Gandalf the Grey."

The door opened and a huge figure met them at the doorway. His thick black brows furrowed over his dark eyes. At first, noted suspiciously, but when he recognized Gandalf he relaxed a little and let them in.

"What do you need, Gandalf?" he asked abruptly.

He offered three chairs; Legolas put Bilbo carefully on one of them. The hobbit looked even smaller seated. Beorn gave him a curious look.

"We had a trip quite problematic, so I would ask you, for me and my friends, that you let us stay at your home for a few days. Also I would like to ask you some questions that will be extremely vital when we reach the end of our journey."

Bilbo noticed that the wizard didn't speak directly, as if he wanted to intrigue Beorn giving him incomplete information and, apparently, he was succeeding.

"Questions about what?"

"About skin-changers"


	9. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Beorn arched his eyebrows curiously. Bilbo felt that at that time he was already too interested in Gandalf's story that he wouldn't refuse to answer the questions of the wizard. The only thing he didn't like about him was that since they had arrived he hadn't stopped to throw Bilbo strange looks, which put him a little nervous. He felt that Beorn could see something in him that others couldn't see.

"And I guess those questions have to do with the skin-changer the little hobbit had met" Beorn said staring the hobbit.

Legolas raised his eyebrows in surprise, Gandalf was forward in his seat while Bilbo flushed. He had no idea how Beorn knew he had been in contact with a skin-changer but he did not like the direction the conversation was taking.

"How do you know that, Beorn?" Gandalf asked, watching curiously.

The man approached the chair where Bilbo sat and leaned closely; the hobbit gave him a look of fear and pulled back. One of the great Beorn hands touched his hair and the little hobbit shuddered, thinking that he would end crushed. However, the only thing he did after leaning was sniffing the hobbit. Bilbo did not know how to react to that, so he stayed completely still until Beorn pulled back again.

"We" he explained, "the skin-changers, have an essence that distinguishes us from the other races of Middle-earth, but only we can detect it. And only in certain circumstances we may be able to keep some of that essence into the skin of another."

Bilbo was observed his hands and felt strange, like he was marked.

"Why would he do that?" the hobbit could not help but ask, frightened "Could this kill me?"

To the surprise of Bilbo, the big man laughed so loud that he believed that the house would shake with that laugh. Beorn patted on the head to Bilbo.

"You're very funny, little hobbit," he said. "Listen, I do not think this skin-changer has been completely conscious when he left his essence on you. But don't worry, this will never hurt you. It is a warning, at least to other skin-changers; we are sensitive to detect this type of marks than the other races can't."

"A warning?" Bilbo asked, confused.

Beorn nodded.

"It's like a message written in you that I only can read, since I'm the only skin-changer throughout the area" he tried to explain. It's something that tells me to stay away from you because you belong to other skin-changer.

Bilbo felt increasingly uncomfortable, definitely did not like what Beorn said. He did not belong to anyone.

"But you said he did unconsciously, probably he made a mistake!" Bilbo said.

"Sorry, little hobbit, but this isn't a mistake," said Beorn, "our nature didn't makes mistakes. He may not have realized it at the time, but something happened when you met him, your body knew you were ... or you'll be his ... I think I need more information before knowing for sure if it can bring many problems or not."

Beorn leaned over him and took his hands. He revised as if looking for something on him, apparently, the alleged warning he had spoken not seem to be important for him.

"Tell me ... Did he touch you? Did you touch him?

Bilbo flushed, remembering the day he had met Smaug suddenly no longer felt like talking.

"I think you'd better say the whole story to Beorn, Bilbo," said Gandalf, "He need to know why it's so important to us all this. But don't tell him the short version you gave to me. No, do not look at me like that. I know perfectly well that you missed things and although I didn't want bother you that day, now I ask you not skip any details. Is important. And I warn you, I'll know if you hid something."

Judging from the deadly serious expression of Gandalf, Bilbo knew he could not refuse. So he took a breath and began with the story. In fact, it was the most humiliating moment of his life and Beorn was not exactly one of those listeners as in the Shire, they were so polite and they liked to hear stories but they rarely interrupted him. No Beorn, whenever he had a question about something or when considered necessary a clarification, causing only Bilbo more ashamed.

His first interruption was the first time the hobbit mentioned the name of Smaug.

"Smaug? But I always thought it was just a ..."

"We all thought so, Beorn" Gandalf interrupted him, "We could say that Bilbo was the one who discovered that Smaug was a skin-changer." He knew he was vulnerable in his human form, so never let anyone discover his true nature. And I think he disliked seen himself looking so fragile that stopped long ago, well, until he found our hobbit."

Bilbo felt like sinking into his seat, but he could not even move, as his injured leg made it much more awkward. He wanted to go, but it was impossible, so he had to stick with his story.

When Bilbo came to the part where he had (accidentally) touched the dragon and he, after a few minutes had taken human form, he thought he saw Beorn expression suddenly changed, but he didn't interrupted; Bilbo was happy because he was desperate to finish.

"Wait a minute ... He drank your blood?"

"No!" cried Bilbo, pretty hectic. "He just cleaned my wound."

"With his tongue ..."

Bilbo looked away.

"Yes. Why does it matter?"

Beorn did not answer his question but he waved his hand to encourage him to continue.

"I wish Thorin were here listening to all this, I can imagine how he would react but it is not the same as seeing ..."

"Legolas, please."

"Sorry, Gandalf!"

Bilbo glared at the elf, who winked at him and after a snort Bilbo continued his history making sure no one spoke until the end, once finished, he sat back and tried to go unnoticed.

"Well you have a problem, hobbit" said Beorn.

Bilbo frowned and crossed his arms.

"Actually," said Gandalf, "Beorn, we want to see it as an advantage. Because we want to destroy Smaug. However, I would like you to tell me how many chances we have to do. Do you think Bilbo could make him vulnerable long enough for one of us to approach him and kill him?"

Beorn looked at Bilbo for a long time, the hobbit had no idea what was going through his head at that moment but he didn't like the look he gave him, in fact, he thought that everything was completely absurd and ridiculous. Gandalf had too much confidence in him.

"Yes," he finally said. "But it will not be so simple."

Bilbo sighed deeply, nothing was never easy for him. He beginning to think that bad luck followed him.

"The reason that Smaug was transformed when you touched him because his essence you chose as your partner ..."

Bilbo was stirred in his chair and Legolas had to grab his shoulder gently to keep him from falling.

"Relax, everything will be fine," the elf smiled, stroking his hair.

"... And because the only way to be with you is becoming in a humanized form that change was unintentional. Also, since he had not done in a while, he'd probably forgotten many of our customs, I'm sure he almost completely forgot that he was one of us."

"Do you mean that Smaug is attracted to me?" Bilbo said, he was too overwhelmed by all this new information. And what was worse was that his cheeks were going to melt from the heat he felt on his face.

"Too much, I think."

The hobbit covered his face with his hands.

"However he still suspicious in nature, so you have to make him believe that you agree to join him and leave everything you ever loved."

Bilbo uncovered his face and looked up sharply, of course, he would have to pretend, but just think about leave everything made him feel hurt. Inevitably, of course, he thought of Thorin.

"It is also why Bilbo should go only when he will have to see Smaug. I know that the road to Erebor is dangerous and I'm agree you accompany him to keep him safe, but it is important that, once on the mountain, Bilbo have to go to Smaug alone or at least the dragon have to believe that.

"What if he realizes it's a trap and he kill me?" asked the hobbit, shuddering.

"There is one thing I am sure is that Smaug will never hurt you, little hobbit" Beorn said, he can't and I don't think he wants to, either. He has strengthened the link with you when he tested your blood. The only one who could be hurt is the one who going try to kill him.

However, Bilbo did not feel very comfortable with that answer, in fact he feel more concerned just because one of his friends would be in danger and he suspected that Gandalf would take matters into his own hands.

"Do you really want to do this, hobbit?" Beorn asked, suddenly "Do you want betray Smaug?"

"Yes, that is what I'm going to do because it's necessary," said Bilbo, "Why wouldn't I do it? I promised!"

"It's just that in most cases, that link is mutual, just want to let you know that every opportunity is lost if you regret."

"No problem" said Legolas, "our hobbit wants someone else. I do not think Smaug could convince him, at least not really."

Bilbo flushed and glanced at the elf.

Suddenly, Gandalf rose abruptly from his seat in his expression broke into a strange look.

"Thorin! I had completely forgotten! It's better let him in before his little patience is completely erase" he said then turning to Beorn, he added. "That is part of the second favor I have to ask to you. We accompany a group of thirteen dwarves and I would appreciate that you receive them in your home too, at least until our hobbit recovers.

Beorn frowned and looked at Bilbo after he finally surrendered.

"Okay, just because I like this little hobbit" he said, stroking the head of the hobbit.

Gandalf opened the door and received the dwarves with words rather curious.

'I'm surprised you've been waiting for so long, honestly ...

But Thorin ignored him, and so did the great figure of Beorn, he went straight to Bilbo and stroked his face.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes," Bilbo smiled, unable to avoid a sigh of happiness.

"I told you I'd take care of him quite well," said Legolas.

Thorin ignored him, but he frowned.

"Actually, he nearly knocking down the door," said Kili to Gandalf "but Balin managed to convince him that it would be more prudent to wait until we were called. Although I must say that it took some work to calm him."

Despite all the problems Bilbo had to deal with, the days he was in the house of Beorn seemed a real rest. At least there were not lacking food and had no cold at nights, even though there were no beds for them all and had to sleep on the floor. Legolas tried to cheer him up by telling stories or singing songs, however, this caused it to become more moody Thorin than usual. He kept seeing the elf suspiciously and he felt upset when the elf approached the hobbit. But most of the time he forgot about it and was dedicated to caring for Bilbo. Thanks to him Bilbo could lean on his leg again, and in three days he was ready to resume the march. Although, of course, it was what Bilbo least wanted, just think of reach Erebor to make him feel nervous. But he knew it was time to leave, because, although he not shown, he knew Thorin was desperate to go, but he was patient for him.

The last night at Beorn's house, Bilbo was thinking about Smaug and what he would expect after crossing the gate. The perspective it was made him quite nervous, so he suspect that he couldn't sleep all night, until a figure approached him in the dark. When the shadow lay down beside him, he knew it was Bilbo Thorin and could not help his heart beat under his chest pounding.

"Bilbo ..."

Thorin stroked his hair and moved closer to him, the hobbit blushed.

"What happen, Thorin?"

"This."

Thorin joined his lips to his and Bilbo did not hesitate to put his arms the dwarf's neck. Thorin's kiss was pretty sweet at first, but after a moment became more passionate.

Bilbo slid his hand under Thorin's clothes and his fingers came up to his chest. He could not even see clearly in the darkness, but for some reason, he was certain that his fingers were delineating the symbols on the chest of the prince with absolute accuracy. As if he knew by heart.

Thorin took his wrist and took away from him. Bilbo felt a little hurt.

"Stop it, halfling" the prince said. "Not yet."

"Why not?"

Thorin smiled and began stroking his earlobe, Bilbo flushed with pleasure.

"Because if you keep doing it, I will not be able to stop myself and probably I will do something that will make you scream and moan so often that everyone wake up."

Bilbo rested his head on Thorin's chest and he this put his arms around the hobbit.

"But I want to be with you."

"Me too, but this is not the time" he said, leaning down to kiss his forehead. "But I promise that will be soon."


	10. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Bilbo felt a bit miserable the next morning when they had to leave of Beorn's house. It was true that there was some joy in his heart because he knew that Thorin also had feelings for him, but he couldn't stop thinking about what lay ahead in Erebor. Moreover, he had no idea exactly how Gandalf expected to fulfill his mission. And he was sure that Thorin wouldn't react well when he knew that Bilbo would meet with Smaug, the prince didn't even know that the dragon was a skin-changer and could take human form. Bilbo knew he had to tell him, but he dared not, Gandalf also agreed not to say anything to Thorin, at least not now.

Since he was completely healed, he had no reason to travel with Thorin, so he had to settle to ride his own pony. However, the prince rode by his side and began to tell him stories about Fili and Kili when they were children. Despite how worried he was, Bilbo couldn't help laughing.

Kili was the first to hear the conversation of Thorin and Bilbo, and his cheeks flushed with shame, he tried to address them to finish his humiliation, however, his brother stopped him as he tried to reach the hobbit and his uncle.

"Why did you stop me, Fili? He is embarrassing us before the halfling!" exclaimed Kili.

Fili rolled his eyes.

"Look closely, brother. How many times had seen Uncle like that?" he said, pointing to where he and Bilbo were.

Kili, after a few minutes of looking at Fili, confused, turned to them. And he realized that Thorin was laughing for the first time in many years and he was completely relaxed and even looked ... happy.

"Do you want to stop that?" his brother asked, looking at him with some severity "I think Thorin deserve even a few minutes of joy."

Kili saw when his uncle stretched out a hand to Bilbo's cheek and smiled at him. Bilbo must answer something (he could not achieve to listen) and Thorin nodded and laughed again.

The youngest of the brothers looked down at the ground.

"You're right, he deserves it."

The Company didn't rest until night came. The terrible thoughts about what he would expect at the end of the journey made Bilbo feel afraid. He shifted uncomfortably on the floor. At least until Thorin came and lay down beside him. He kissed him on the forehead.

"What happen?" asked the prince, stroking his hair "What is it bothering you?"

Since they were protected by the darkness of night, Bilbo dared to approached and rested his head on the prince's chest. He took his hand and laced his fingers with his. However, he did not answer his question, he couldn't.

"I'll protect you, you must trust me" insisted Thorin.

But Bilbo knew Thorin couldn't protect him from what he had to do. He was important to destroy Smaug and he could not repent, he couldn't quit.

"I'm afraid" Bilbo said, it was all he could do.

Thorin took the hobbit's face in his hands and kissed him tenderly.

Bilbo knew Thorin was going to say something important, by the expression that crossed his face and the twinkle in his eyes when he looked at him. However, a noise interrupted him and put him alert. He got up quickly, looking with his fascinating blue eyes if there were some movement in the dark.

"Thorin ..."

Bilbo stood up, nervous, but Thorin leaned forward and stroked his cheek.

"Stay here" he said, before kissing him again "I'll be right back."

But Bilbo had a bad feeling and did not want to be apart from Thorin.

"I want to go with you."

Thorin shook his head.

"I'll be back soon, I promise" he said before leaving the hobbit.

Another noise was heard and this time the entire Company became alert.

"The ponies! They're gone!" Ori shouted. However, that shout wasn't that made him afraid but which came from the lips of Gandalf later.

"We have to get out of here!"

Bilbo wanted to know what was happening, so he tried to make out the figures in the dark, unfortunately for him, he thought he saw they were taking their swords.

Which wasn't a good sign.

But, when he tried to move and find Thorin, something huge blocked his path. And on that occasion, Bilbo could distinguish perfectly: it was a giant spider. The monster, hungry, dangerously approached to hobbit. Bilbo tried to back away, but in his attempt to escape, he was not aware of the ground and stumbled, becoming more vulnerable.

"Bilbo!" Thorin deep voice reached his ears, he could distinguish the degree of panic in it. But it was late, and the spider was on him and Prince far away.

However, when Bilbo felt that he could not escape, an arrow flew through the air and stuck in the head of the spider. The monster collapsed a few steps from the hobbit.

"Are you okay?" Legolas leaned over and took his hand to help him to stand up.

"Yes" Bilbo nodded "Thanks."

Suddenly, he felt that he was surrounded by powerful arms and realized that Thorin was with him.

"Did it hurt you? Are you okay?" asked Thorin, staring at Bilbo anxiously.

"I'm fine, Thorin" Bilbo said, stroking the Prince's face. The dwarf sighed in relief and leaned his forehead against his.

Bilbo smiled.

Thorin turned and gave the elf a strange look.

"Thanks, Legolas" said the prince, the tone of his voice was sincere.

Legolas, a little confusing at first, smiled and gave a slight nod towards Thorin.

Bilbo heard a noise behind him and realized that the rest of the Company continued to struggle against the spiders. Apparently, Thorin also noticed it because he drew his sword.

"Could you stay with him?" asked the prince of the dwarves to Legolas. It was something really strange since Thorin had never asked for anything an elf.

Legolas took a moment to answer, since he was quite surprised.

"Yes, I'll take care of him."

Thorin thanked him and walked away from them. Bilbo tried to follow him, but Legolas grabbed him firmly by the arm.

"Calm down, little hobbit. Don't worry, nothing gonna happen to him."

Four spiders still alive, the Company fought fiercely against them. Thorin approached Fili and Kili, who faced the biggest one. Kili had fallen, but had managed to roll away before the fangs falling on him. The spider shrieked when Prince buried his sword in his belly.

Then a white light shine the whole place, causing the chirp spiders and move away quickly.

"Legolas, how far we are from your father's kingdom?" asked the wizard.

"Not long, if we move now, we can get there before dawn."

"Well. So guide us. We gotta get out of here."

Legolas moved to the front of the Company, after making sure Bilbo was safe with Thorin. The prince was still against going to the domains of Thranduil, but he was so anxious to make Bilbo get out of that place that he did not object.

They entered through a dirt road, the forest was changing around them, the trees became darker and thicker, until at one point along the way Legolas stopped. And a soft sound of footsteps was heard, approaching.

Thorin stood before Bilbo, but Legolas made a sign to be reassured. Ten elves met him and made a respectful bow before him. They began to speak in Elvish, which caused the dwarves observed them with suspicion.

"Thorin, I have to do something" said the wizard. Bilbo was surprised when he join them because he was not close to them "I'll try to go back soon, but if I don't return in three days, you have to continue the journey and go to Erebor. We should not waste time."

Bilbo wanted to know exactly what kind of stuff Gandalf had to be resolved, but he knew the wizard would not give him any concrete answers.

"Take care of Bilbo" said Gandalf.

"You don't need to tell me that" said Thorin.

Gandalf talked some words in Elvish to Legolas and left quickly.

"You will have to go blindfolded" Legolas said, after a moment.

As expected, all dwarves protested. However, Bilbo tried to make them see reason and avoid further conflict.

Thorin was angry. It was obvious, Bilbo guessed, as they going to enter to the territory of the elf who once left them to their fate, when Smaug attacked Erebor. But, anyway, he did not believe that they would get anything just protesting and insulting those who will help them.

So Bilbo tried to calm Thorin. But as he was a very obstinate and stubborn dwarf and the hobbit doubted that any argument he would say it could change his mind, so he decided to take his hand. Thorin looked him in the eyes.

"Please" was all Bilbo said.

The prince of the dwarves, after a deep sigh, agreed. Others, seeing the gesture of acceptance that made their leader, stopped resisting.

Bilbo, holding Thorin's hand, told Legolas he was ready.

"No, little hobbit. You can freely enter our lands." said Legolas.

However, Bilbo frowned. It seemed unfair that all his friends were blinded and treated as enemies, as he was treated with utmost kindness and consideration.

"If Thorin is blindfolded, then me too."

He felt the prince squeezed his hand. Bilbo tried not to be very pleased, but seems not averted smiling when his eyes fell on Thorin again.

"Okay" Legolas agreed, after a while. It seemed that the elf had rolled eyes for a second. But soon he could see nothing, as he placed the band and his world went black. Now he could only rely on their other senses to get an idea of where he was. But that did not matter much, as his fingers remained intertwined with Thorin's, so he still felt safe.

The elves were led them carefully for several minutes. Bilbo could only hear the leaves and grass under his feet, and the groans and protests Dwalin, Fili and Kili. Judging by the sounds, the only one who seemed quieter was Balin.

Finally, after much walking, they stopped and the elves took away the blindfolds. The first thing that the hobbit could see was the Elvenking, sitting comfortably in his throne, which looked like a large antlers of an animal, except that the horns were huge and spread to the sides of the throne, making it look much more impressive.

"Thorin Oakenshield! It was long ago I had the pleasure of seeing your face" Thranduil said, as he descended the stairs to meet them.

For a moment it seemed to Bilbo that comment was just to provoke Thorin. He thought the elf enjoyed making the prince feel upset.

Of course he did it judging by the growl that Thorin made in response.

Bilbo squeezed his hand and approached him to caress his face. Maybe before he would have been ashamed to do that in front of everyone, however, touching Thorin was increasingly natural for him. It was the only thing that felt right.

The prince looked at him a moment and relaxed a little.

"And I guess you must be Bilbo" Thranduil said, giving him a rare smile to the hobbit "Lady Galadriel told me about you."

Thranduil leaned forward and gently took his chin. He forced him to tilt his head up.

"He said you were special. Are you?"

Bilbo blushed and shook his head but he could barely move, as the elf holding him firmly. Thranduil laughed.

Thorin could not take it anymore and stood between them. Thranduil unhand Bilbo but did not seem upset, which reassured him enough. The hobbit even thought that made him quite amused. He turned to his son and said a few words in Elvish. Legolas nodded and smiled.

"You should not behave that way before me, Thorin Oakenshield" Thranduil said "Remember that thanks to me you will have food and a safe place to sleep in the coming days."

Thorin said nothing, but, at least, had stopped growling. He wanted Bilbo and the Company rest a little, knowing that the worst part of the trip was coming, so he tried not to tell the Elvenking all that recent years he had thought about the betrayal he committed against his people.

"Thanks! All we appreciate it, really" intervened Bilbo, considering it was the right thing to do at this moment. Apparently, the dwarves did not know much about behaving politely, not with an elf, at least.

Thranduil smiled at the hobbit. Bilbo thought, for a moment, the elf reached out his hand to him, but his eyes fell on Thorin and Thranduil decided not to get closer to him. Finally, he ordered his guards that would lead to the rooms that had been prepared for them.

Thorin was suspicious of the intentions of the elf, but relaxed a little when he realized that the place they took them looked pretty comfortable. Furthermore, no elf tried locking them or tie them, which was a bonus nor even took their prized weapons.

To Bilbo's surprise they had enough rooms for each member of the Company. The only thing he didn't like about this was that he wouldn't sleep next to Thorin. But that was not all that concerned him. He couldn't stop thinking about the sudden disappearance of Gandalf. He wondered if that would have anything to do with Smaug. He sighed, hoping to see the wizard soon because he thought he could not continue without him. He had no idea how to act when he'd have to see Smaug again. He was scared.


	11. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Bilbo woke up at midnight when he felt a movement beside him on the bed. The hobbit was frightened and tried to stand, but two strong arms encircled him and was not allowed to move.

"Calm down, halfling" said the deep voice he knew so well.

The hobbit was quick to distinguish the face of Thorin in the night, his blue eyes seemed to glow in the dark.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, feeling his body shook with pleasure as the dwarf began to kiss his neck.

"Bilbo ... I can't wait anymore, I need you" murmured the prince, before kissing his lips. Bilbo flushed violently when he saw Thorin took off his clothes, the hobbit could see again the beautiful symbols on his skin. He extended his hand and began to stroke them slowly. Thorin closed his eyes and let out a moan of pleasure.

Bilbo realized that his cock had fully erect and hard. Without thinking, he licked his lips. Then, the prince did not take it anymore and started to undress him. Bilbo shuddered as Thorin fingers undid his pants. The prince's hand slid under his clothes and reached his erection. Bilbo, trying to suppress a gasp, took Thorin's face in his hands.

"Wait ... I ..." the hobbit said, but he was so embarrassed he could hardly find the right words to say it.

Thorin smiled and kissed his forehead, his fingers closed around his dick. Bilbo arched instinctively. He tried to concentrate.

"I am ... I've never been with anyone else" he said, distressed. He worried that Thorin got bored of him because of his lack of experience.

A possessive desire made the prince's eyes darkened. He reattached his lips to the hobbit. One of his hands began to explore his body, while the other stroked his erection.

"That means you're mine, all mine" said Thorin triumphantly. He finished removing his pants and laid over him.

The lips of the prince began running his chest and then down his belly to find his cock. Bilbo shuddered when he felt Thorin's lips around his erection, the prince started sucking it while his hands lifted Bilbo's buttocks. Two of his fingers began to stroke it until they found his anus, he gently introduced them in him.

Bilbo arched, while he repeating the name of Thorin. The hobbit hands clung to the Prince abundant hair, encouraging him to continue.

"I ... I think I fall in love with you since the first time I saw you" Bilbo confessed, speaking unclearly, panting "And after you were so kind with Frodo, I knew I couldn't get you out of my thoughts... I tried, but I couldn't."

Suddenly, Thorin pulled out his fingers and pulle his mouth from his erection. Bilbo felt he lost a bit warm at that moment, he wondered if what he said had bothered him. However, Thorin lips caress his neck again.

"Don't do that" he said. His warm breath brushed the hobbit's skin. Bilbo put his arms around him and started stroking his back.

"Do what?"

"Trying to get me out of your mind" said Thorin kissing Bilbo with possessiveness "You belong to me, halfling. You are destined to be my consort."

Bilbo felt his heart beating fast, he was so happy for a moment that all his problems were eclipsed. He had so many things to say, however, when he opened his mouth all that came out of him was a savage cry of pleasure when Thorin shoved deeply into him.

"Are you okay?" Thorin asked, stroking his hair.

Bilbo could not answer so he smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"Yes. Please ..."

The Prince began to shove, enjoying every moan that escaped from hobbit's lips. Bilbo's face was completely flushed and his lips were opened. It was too tempting. Thorin leaned over him and put his tongue into the mouth of the hobbit, savoring it slowly.

Bilbo stroked his hair and put his legs around Thorin's waist, his hips rose and allowed the prince's cock enter more deeply. Bilbo felt another wave of pleasure and lowered one of his hands to hold on to the back of Thorin, digging his fingers into his skin.

"Will you make me ... your consort?" Bilbo managed to say. He felt Thorin's thrusts became more rapid.

"Yes" said Thorin, breathing hard "When Erebor be ours again, we will have a ceremony to unite our lives. And that night I'll take you to my bed and I won't let you out of it ever.

Bilbo remembered, for a few seconds, to Smaug. And he thought maybe he could not fulfill that wonderful dream, he would not know that could happen. However, he decided to forget all that and enjoy the moment with Thorin. And if he was allowed to wish...

"You'll be a great king" said Bilbo, moving his hips along with Thorin's. The prince had closed his eyes and let out a moan of pleasure.

"Not without you ... I couldn't without you."

"Thorin!" Bilbo cried, feeling the orgasm consumed him completely. Thorin shuddered, shoving one more time.

Thorin came out of him and laid beside him. His arms went around him and drew him close, Bilbo rested his head on his chest covered with symbols. Despite the uncertainty what the future will be, he felt completely safe with the prince.

Thorin kissed his head. Bilbo smiled and fell asleep.

If the prince hadn't managed to distract Bilbo those three days, the hobbit would have spent the whole time wondering what would happen to him once they continue the journey. However, on the third day, when they took the decision to leave Mirkwood, Bilbo could not help but worry about Gandalf.

"I thought you would accompany us to this place and you would return to your home" growled Thorin, when he saw that Legolas took his quiver and arrows.

The elf smiled as he led them through the woods, apparently, the Elvenking had changed his mind about blindfolded them. Now Bilbo could see everything that he couldn't look when they arrived.

"I will not let Bilbo alone, not now we don't know when we will see Gandalf again."

"He is not alone" Thorin said, lacing his fingers with the hobbit's, without losing sight of the elf.

Legolas smiled, seemed to enjoy teasing the prince.

"You're right, but he could have better company."

Bilbo gave Thorin a quick kiss on the lips, before he could answer something to Legolas. And, surprisingly, that calmed him a little.

Once out of the territory of Thranduil, Legolas stoped a moment to think which way should take.

"There is a human village not far from here" said Legolas" we could cross the village, it's quickest way to get to the river. Or we could take the other way, but if we did it we could find goblins or maybe wargs.

Thorin crossed his arms. Bilbo was confused, he did not see why they cost so much to decide something that was so clear to him. However, Legolas seemed to guess his thoughts because he turned to him.

"Gandalf told me what happened before I found you. If the orcs offered a deal in exchange for information to find you, we can not be sure if the people in this village know it or not."

"But we can't risk Bilbo to cross on the other side" Thorin said firmly.

Legolas nodded.

"I agree, so we'll go through the village. But first ..."

He leaned down and put Bilbo a layer gray fabric that looked made by elves.

"Do not take it off, not while we're there, it's best to stay as hidden as possible."

Bilbo nodded. During the rest of the way Thorin remained close until they approached the village. Bilbo was covered with the hood, as Legolas had said. He wanted to go to the front, along with Thorin, but the elf said it would be better off in the middle of the Company. So the prince had to separate from him. Fili and Kili were placed at his sides.

"Do not worry, we'll take care of you" they said, smiling.

Bilbo tried to reciprocate the gesture but he was a little nervous, suddenly had a bad feeling.

Kili put his arm around his shoulders.

"So ... should we call you Uncle, now?" he said, winking.

Bilbo blushed and Fili laughed.

"Leave him alone, brother. Furthermore, Thorin will bother if you keep doing that."

"I think you'll be good for him" continued Kili "I've never seen him so happy as when he is with you."

Bilbo smiled and felt his heart beating in response.

Fili leaned over him and put his face close to his. Bilbo felt a little suffocated between the two brothers.

"Welcome to the family."

The Hobbit could not answer anything, because, as the others he had put on a little tense when they entered to the village. It was daylight, so that people walking from one place to another with laughs, lectures and activities. Yet it happened. Just like the first time they had crossed human territories, those suddenly seemed very attentive to his presence, but none of them said anything.

"I do not like this place" Ori said. And all the Company agreed with him.

In an indication of Thorin, all moved faster. The prince ignored the elf's instructions and approached Bilbo. Fili and Kili walked away from him to allow his uncle to take him by the hand. Thorin also had a bad feeling and did not want to be away from Bilbo.

Legolas guided them as fast as he could through the streets, everyone knew that people peered through the windows to observe, the stares was too heavy on them.

Once far from the last house, Legolas shouted them to run. There was a dock a few feet away and had to get there to take a raft and get out of there as fast as possible.

But something jumped in front of them and everyone could see that it was a huge warg with sharp teeth, growling fiercely at them. Legolas did not hesitate to shoot it and arrow buried itself in its forehead easily, causing the beast fell, lifeless before them.

But it was too late. Because they listened more behind them and, when they realized they were surrounded not only by wargs but by orcs.

Thorin growled seeing Azog between them. The pale orc said something in their language so that Bilbo could not understand anything.

But Legolas did it, and said something to Thorin. The prince of dwarves stood before Bilbo and drew his sword. The rest of the Company did the same.

Bilbo was terrified.

Azog said something else and one of the orcs took a horn to his twisted lips. The strange thing was it didn't seemed a common war's horn it was much larger. And when the orc blew into it, the noise stops occurred almost makes Bilbo deaf.

And then began the battle. Orcs and wargs were upon the dwarves, fighting mercilessly. Bilbo was too confused to move from where he was, so Kili came and threw a dagger to him. For an instant the hobbit almost dropped it, but he managed to catch it. He took the bag and looked with his small eyes among all bodies moving around. However, he didn't have to use it because Thorin was near him and defended him perfectly, every orc that tried to approach the hobbit, finished dead at the prince's feet.

But that did not last long, the orcs were more than the dwarves, so soon it noted that advantage. The dwarves were excellent warriors but they began to get tired. Thorin was now fighting against two orcs, using his considerable skill with ax and sword at the same time. He was so intent on killing them so he failed to prevent one of the orcs take Bilbo's arm, the hobbit managed to stab him in the eye, but the orc, even cry out in pain, refused to release him. Bilbo fought with all his might, but the orc hit him in the head and his whole world was dyed black.

When he awoke he discovered that it was over. The orcs won. The only thing made him resist was see that none was dead, but they were badly injured, tied tightly to the tree trunks. Bilbo got up and found he was the only one that was free. However, he did nothing to flee but sought a weapon to untie them. But the darkness was against him because he could not see clearly, the night had taken over the sky.

He turned his head and noticed that the orcs were not far behind, however, were completely distracted, watching the sky, as if they waiting for something.

"Bilbo ..."

The hobbit was startled to recognize that voice, especially because his tone was rather weak. And then he saw him, it was Thorin, who could barely lift his head, looked tired and hurt. His hair fell on either side of his face, barely concealing bruises on his skin. Bilbo knelt before him.

Being careful not to hurt him more, Bilbo ran his fingers very gently down his face.

"Go away, you can escape now that they are not looking" the princehe advised him.

Bilbo shook his head and gently brushed his lips with Thorin's.

"I can't"

"Bilbo, please do not make this harder, just go ..."

The hobbit's eyes filled with tears.

"I love you, Thorin."

The prince's blue eyes widened and fear and pain appeared in them. Bilbo realized that Thorin was trying to warn him but it was too late. One of the orcs took him by the hair and dragged him away from him.

And then he came.

An enormous figure sailed through the air and came down slowly, causing the air to stir around.

Bilbo did not need to have him in front to know who it was.

The great dragon let out a terrible roar and then his large eyes looked all over the place, until he saw the small figure of Bilbo, shaking. However, the orc forgot to release him in time and he did it when he realized Smaug's gaze was upon him. An irrational anger darkened his giant yellow eyes.

The orc let Bilbo, but he did it so quickly that the hobbit fell down and couldn't help but let out a moan of pain.

Smaug seemed to have gone mad with rage. Bilbo didn't understand why he was so angry and for a moment he came to think that the dragon would eventually kill them all. But he took the orc, that had thrown Bilbo to the ground, with his jaws and flung several meters away from there, when the orc fell to the ground he could not get back up again. Azog didn't seem affected by it.

Bilbo began to shake. Smaug started to speak, but he did it in the language of the orcs, so that the hobbit could not understand.

"I said I do not want you to hurt him" growled the dragon.

"I gave the order that they should not hurt the hobbit" the pale orc replied "but my servers are not very inteligent, as you can see."

Smaug bared his teeth, but said nothing more.

"Do you have what you promised me?" asked the orc.

Smaug nodded and pushed with his huge nose a big costal. Bilbo could see, when Azog opened it, it contained a large amount of gold coins.

"The halfling is all yours" Azog smiled.

Suddenly, Smaug turned to the hobbit. Bilbo, scared, stood up and tried to get back, but the dragon's head was quickly near him.

"I'm glad to see you, little hobbit" Smaug said, this time in the common language.

"Stay away from him!" shouted Thorin.

Smaug growled, but he ignored the words of the dwarf. Bilbo stepped back, but the claws closed around his body. The hobbit was surprised that the dragon had care enough to do it without hurting him. However, the surprise was soon as he realized that they rose into the air. With eyes full of tears, Bilbo looked at Thorin's face. He shouted his name, but was increasingly away from him ... Bilbo begged Smaug to return, but the dragon was not listening or maybe he didn't want to. Then Bilbo cried because he knew his friends were in the hands of the orcs and probably would not survive. He cried until his eyes got tired and sank back into unconsciousness.


	12. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

He could still hear Thorin calling him, like a terrible nightmare, however, it wasn't. As much as Bilbo wanted to convince himself that they were still in the palace of Thranduil, his eyes that confirmed the truth when they opened slowly. He was dazzled by gold sparkles that spread around him like a bright sea, he was completely surrounded by gold and jewels. Bilbo was completely surprised, he never seen such a huge treasure, he had not even read (in one of his books adventures) about someone who has seen something similar. And after the initial shock, his eyes began to seek more details of the structure of the place, it was clear that he was in the main room of a castle (in which there the throne was), but it was all covered by gold. The gates and part of the stone columns were damaged and some completely destroyed.

That was the majestic Erebor. But now it was only a shadow of what it had been at the time the race of dwarves had prospered in the days when Thorin lived there with his family and he considered it a home.

And, as it was expected, just remembering the prince makes Bilbo feel a pain in his chest. He was not sure what had happened to him or his friends, though he knew they did not have many opportunities. The only remaining hope was that Gandalf could found them on time.

"You are awake"

It was the powerful voice of Smaug the first thing that came to Bilbo's ears, and then the whole place trembled with his footsteps. His massive head approached little hobbit's body. In his big yellow eyes there was no sign of joy, it seemed that something had bothered him enough. Bilbo tried to get back, causing various coins falling around him, it seemed like he was sitting on a big pile of gold and jewels.

Smaug's tail not allowed him to stray too far, because it got tangled around his body and pulled him closer.

"I need an answer, little hobbit" said the enormous dragon.

Bilbo looked up and looked at Smaug's eyes, he knew it was more important not to make him angry, so he nodded, though he had no idea what was going to ask.

"The smell of your skin is mixed with another" Smaug said, who seemed to be about to launch a flash of fire, apparently that was driving him crazy "it is on you, in your whole body. As if someone had possessed you. Why?"

Bilbo, despite being completely terrified, blushed. He looked away and did not dare to answer anything, because he knew the tone of his voice or his eyes would betray him. Or maybe even the beating of his heart.

"You gave yourself to someone?" Smaug's voice had intensified.

Bilbo knew he would have to say something soon.

"It was one of those damn dwarves, wasn't it?

The Hobbit closed his eyes and thought of Thorin, his heart beat as memories flooded him. If he died that day, the only thing that made him glad was to remember the best moments with his prince.

"Yes."

Smaug's tail dropped him and terrible dragon back; a roar emerged from his throat and flooded the whole place with his uncontrollable rage.

Bilbo covered his face with his hands and wished with his heart that Thorin and his friends were okay. He did not care anything, not even accomplish what he had promised to Gandalf, if he couldn't see Thorin again. He closed his eyes and let the tears fall from them until their cheeks getting wet. He wanted to be silent, but he could not stop the sobs escaping from his lips.

But he still hoped there was a chance for Middle Earth, Gandalf had evidently made a mistake in choosing him, but there would be someone who could end it all or at least he wanted to think it.

Suddenly the feeling of fingers touching his arm did get him back to reality. And he realized that all was quiet except for his heavy breathing and the remnants of his crying. Also, that touch of skin was soft and warm, not the rough and tough skin of a dragon.

But he was still scared, so he tried to keep his distance, without removing his hands from his face, he was too cowardly to do so.

A pair of hands took him by his wrists and forced him to keep them away from his face, but his eyes refused to open, he was still shaking.

"No, Bilbo, don't be afraid of me. I cannot stand it. Forgive me, I'm not mad at you, I could never be."

At last the hobbit opened his eyes and found, as expected, with the humanized face of Smaug. He had changed again.

Smaug kissed his cheeks, his lips wiping hobbit's tears. Bilbo could not help blushing.

"Forgive me" he constantly repeated as his lips gently brushed against his skin. "I didn't want to scare you, but I must admit to imagine the arms of someone else around you hurt me so much that I thought I would go crazy."

Bilbo blinked in surprise. He never thought anything could hurt a dragon, but there it was, he said he hurt him. Those words made Bilbo look like it was everything his fault.

Smaug hugged him and pulled him closer.

"I should have taken you with me since I found you in the Shire... But that does not matter, now I have you here and I won't let you go, Bilbo."

The hobbit shuddered and tried to get away from Smaug, but his arms refused to release him.

"Also, I know a way to erase the scent of your skin and replace it with mine" Smaug said, smiling. He began to kiss Bilbo's neck and his hands slid under his clothes, slowly stroking the skin of his abdomen and chest.

"Smaug, wait ..."

"My essence will combine with yours," he continued, ignoring the hobbit attempts to stop him, "and you will be mine."

Bilbo had fallen flat on the gold coins and Smaug was now on him, completely naked. His fingers were quite adept at unzipping the jacket and hobbit's vest. Smaug began kissing his neck and then slowly down his chest until he found one of his nipples and closed his mouth over it. He began to suck it hard.

Bilbo let out a moan of pleasure and he immediately felt guilty about it.

"Please, Smaug, stop... Stop!"

Finally, he seemed to hear and lifted his head from his chest to meet his eyes.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not ready ... not now" Bilbo lied, of course he could not say that he only refused by the memory of Thorin.

"But I desire you, Bilbo, I desire you too much," said Smaug, bringing his face close to the hobbit's "I need you. In fact I did it from the first moment I saw you, so my body was transformed to join yours, only I didn't know. Please don't let this consume me... Let me be with you..."

Smaug kissed him passionately on the lips, his tongue explored Bilbo's mouth slowly. His hands began to move over his skin and slid them down to his pants.

However, the hobbit grabbed his wrist and stopped him. He took his head back to finish the kiss.

Smaug growled, but seemed more frustrated than angry.

"Is it for him, isn't it?" he asked.

Bilbo looked away, but did not dare say a word.

Smaug came closer and put his arms around him, Bilbo blushed violently feeling Smaug's hard cock rub against his crotch. However, Smaug didn't do another attempt to convince him.

"Soon you will forget him" Smaug said, stroking his hair "and you'll be happy here, with me. And when that happens ..."

Smaug interrupted himself when approached to the hobbit to lick his neck. Bilbo flushed even more and tried to say something, but his lips were silenced by Smaug's.

"... you'll give yourself to me, voluntarily."

Bilbo doubted he could be happy there, but he would not contradict him. Smaug smiled and settled his head on his chest, as if he needed to hear the beating of his heart. The Hobbit did not know how to react to that gesture. Suddenly it occurred to him that probably Smaug had spent several centuries completely alone.

He felt bad for him. And without thinking, he put fingers on his thick, wavy and black hair; he began to stroke it tenderly. He was so tired and it wasn't long when he fallen asleep.

Fili and Kili were completely desperate, it was the third time Azog beat his uncleand though he had not let a single sound of pain, and the look on his face told them how much he was suffering. And they had to see everything, helplessly.

The orcs had formed a circle around the dwarf and the pale orc but they had left a space for the whole Company could see while Azog tortured their prince.

Thorin was kneeling before the pale orc, his hands tied behind his back, unable to get up without any weapons nearby that could serve to defend himself. However, even when all seemed worse for them, Fili and Kili could see in his uncle's blue eyes a gleam of determination; he seemed decided to find a way out of there. And they knew that he kept strong for Bilbo. What Thorin wanted most was out of there and find him.

However, if they had little hope, what you might expect a little hobbit who was in the clutches of a dragon? Thorin's nephews, even though it hurt them a lot, could not imagine that Bilbo could survive long being with Smaug.

So Kili heard a sound behind him, however, could not be rotated as it was completely tied to the trunk of a tree. He felt something cold and sharp near his hands, so he began to move, believing that one of the orcs had left the circle and thought kill them early.

"If you keep moving I will not free you" growled Dwalin's unmistakable voice.

"How did you ...?"

"There is no time to explain," said the dwarf. He spoke to the brothers. "I'm going to release you, but you must promise me that you won't run like crazy fools to try to rescue your uncle because you going to get us killed."

Kili frowned, suddenly looked furious.

"And do you pretend that we stay here, doing nothing, while Thorin is tortured?" the youngest of the brothers asked.

Dwalin rolled his eyes.

"Of course we will fight, but until we see the sign."

"What sign?" Fili asked.

"You soon will see it."

Thorin had never felt as desperate as at that moment, in his mind could only see Bilbo's face, with tears in his eyes, stretching out his arms to him. He had failed, he could not help him. And now he was with Smaug ...

Thorin suppressed a groan of pain. The funny thing was that it was not physical pain that caused his cries but the idea of not being able to see Bilbo. Azog blows had become hurtless, it seemed his body, though it was damaged, it could not react as it should, since his mind was too focused on finding ways to take back Bilbo.

That would be enough to break him: lose his hobbit. That would work better than all the torture that Azog had planned for him.

Then, when the pale orc, realizing that his attempts to hurt Thorin did not cause the desired effect, took his deck and when he leaned over to give him a blow in the ribs, a white flash of light illuminated the whole place.

Thorin and all the orcs that formed a circle around him ended up on the floor. But two hands helped the prince to get up and he opened his eyes again. Thorin tried to break free, but he realized that his nephews were holding him. Quickly, Fili broke the ropes that bound him.

So Thorin saw a tall figure approaching them and instinctively stepped in front of his nephews.

"Gandalf!" he exclaimed when he saw him clearly.

The wizard handed him a sword that Thorin had ever seen and it definitely was not made for his people.

"It's Orcrist, use it well."

Thorin usually would have wondered where the sword had been forged before taking it in his hands, but there was no time for this, besides it was elegant and handles fit perfectly in his hand, like it was made for him.

The orcs were quick to stand up and, realizing that his prisoners were released, the fierce fighting began. Thorin was moving among them as if the fight had turned into a deadly dance; his movements were accurate and even seemed to have regained some of the power he had lost while he was being tortured.

Legolas moved rapidly from side to side, it had the advantage of being a wood elf and have the keenest eyes of all; the darkness was not intimidated and even made his aim more accurate.

Then, while Thorin was fighting two orcs a swipe at his back had thrown him into the air. Azog had claimed his attention and when the orcs wanted to pounce on the dwarf, the pale orc stopped them with an order.

Thorin stood up and faced the orc, however, Azog managed to hit his face with the deck and made him fell to the ground again. Although the prince could not understand, Thorin knew that words were Azog addressed to him were with triumph and derision, as the orc smiled, as if only waiting the right time to end his life. Azog raised his deck with both hands, but failed to hit Thorin as the dwarf had rolled away just in time. Then he rose and, in a quick moment, he made a deep wound in the Azog's left leg, the pale orc screamed in pain and ended up kneeling on the floor. He reached the deck to Thorin again, but the prince jumped up and thrust his sword into the center of the orc's head, the sword pierced his skull and exited cleanly chin. Thorin pulled it out and Azog body fell lifeless at his feet.

There were still standing several orcs, however, seeing their leader fall, fled into the dark forest, the dwarves were so exhausted that they did not bother to follow them.

Fili and Kili, who were aware of how much Thorin had been tortured, approached him, concerned. Their prince could not keep his eyes open, however, made an attempt to move; he could not stay there, not while Bilbo was in danger. But the fatigue was too much for him, because he quickly lost consciousness.

When he opened his eyes, he saw a bonfire; Fili and Kili were at his side and a little further, Gandalf and Legolas.

He sat up quickly, causing his head ache. He grimaced.

"You need to rest, Uncle" said Kili.

"No, no! We have to go for Bilbo!"

"And we will, but first you must recover," said Gandalf, taking his pipe and smoke circling in the air.

Thorin glared at him, he could not believe it took so lightly.

"Smaug took him!" he yelled "We cannot stay here while he is in danger, Smaug going to... he will hurt him."

Thorin realized he could not mention anything related to death, not while he was talking about Bilbo.

"Smaug will not kill our hobbit," said Gandalf, " he would hurt himself instead of him."

Kili rolled his eyes.

"How can you say that, Gandalf? We're talking about Smaug, the dragon that destroyed Erebor, our ancestors, our home ... Ouch!"

Fili had beaten his brother in the ribs, and when Kili turned to see him, annoying, his older brother nodded to his uncle. Talk of the destruction Smaug had caused would not help to calm Thorin.

"I am sorry," said Kili, when he realized what he had done.

"No, you're right," Thorin said, trying to stand up, but wincing in pain when he tried it. "So we must hurry ..."

Fili urged him to stay laid, but he knew his uncle was too stubborn.

Gandalf stood up and approached him.

"We have to plan well what we will do first," he said. "Also, if I tell you that Smaug will not hurt Bilbo it's because it's true."

Thorin watched in disbelief.

"Why a dragon would be interested in a hobbit?"

"Because Smaug is not just a dragon, is also a skin-changer."

All of the Company, who had pretended not to hear the conversation had turned fully to the wizard after hearing those words.

"He can also take on the appearance of a man if he wants it," said Gandalf.

"But none of us had heard that Smaug was something like that" said Balin, amazed.

"Because he kept it hidden," said Legolas, "as you can guess his human appearance makes him..."

"... vulnerable" Thorin said. "But I still don't understand why he would not hurt Bilbo."

"Smaug is attracted to our hobbit" said Legolas, "I think he wants to make Bilbo his consort."


	13. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Could you not have said it any other way?" Gandalf growled to the elf after an awkward silence stretched between them. The Company was puzzled, apparently none could assimilate the news.

Legolas gave him an apologetic look to the wizard, but he was not sorry for his words, as he felt it was the time for Thorin to know the whole truth. Besides, he had to admit that a part of him enjoyed the puzzled expression of the dwarves, especially the prince's, who still seemed surprised.

Fili and Kili were heading looks of confusion to each other, hoping someone could clarify the matter or at least say that it was only a joke devised by the elf. In addition, they felt a little bad for Thorin, although his uncle tried to hide it; it was evident to everyone that he was in love with the hobbit.

"I don't understand... Bilbo never had contact with the dragon until now," said the prince, after a while. Legolas did not miss the bitter tone in his voice when he mentioned the dragon. The elf opened his mouth to reply, but Gandalf shook his head, apparently, the wizard did not trust him to give the information.

"Before you went to the Shire, Smaug got there; he was ready to destroy everything and everyone," Gandalf began, "but fate decided that Bilbo was the first living being he met. And then it happened: Bilbo accidentally touched the dragon and he took the form of a man. I'm sure that it had been so long since the last time he changed and had forgotten he could. However, at that time he did and instead of trying to become a dragon, he decided to follow Bilbo to his home and respect the lives of all the hobbits of the Shire, just for him.

"Looks like our hobbit has the wonderful ability to tame beasts," said Legolas, looking at the prince of the dwarves.

"Legolas!"

"Sorry, Mithrandir."

Thorin shifted uncomfortably. To be honest he was not enjoying the conversation at all. Reluctantly, he began to feel an uncomfortable sensation in the chest. Suddenly his hatred for Smaug increased. And that made him feel quite surprised, he had always believed that he could not hate more the dragon that took his home, who hurt his family and snatched the treasure of his ancestors. However, now that damn dragon wanted to take something he valued more than anything he had lost, something without he could not live.

"And Bilbo? What does he did? Why he never said anything?" Thorin hated showing weakness before the others, so he tried to control himself when he asked that question, however, thought his voice sounded shaky when he did it.

"Wait, Thorin Oakenshield, I don't finish yet," said the wizard. "I have to tell you something will probably make you hate me."

Thorin clenched his fists and tried to stand, but Fili force him to lie down again.

"I realized what Smaug felt when I got to the Shire and he tried to protect Bilbo from me. So I went to see Lady Galadriel ..."

"You went to an elf for advice" growled Thorin, who did not like the turn the conversation was taking.

"Let him speak" said Legolas, a little annoyed by the comment.

"We realized that Smaug was vulnerable before Bilbo and if we wanted to have a chance to destroy him we would have to take Bilbo to Erebor."

Gandalf finished speaking and turned to the prince; he was not surprised to see Thorin's blue eyes fully lit with anger.

"So you decided to use him, no matter his safety... his life..." Thorin's voice had deepened, as if his concern, anxiety and anger made it obscured.

"Bilbo was agreed with this" said Legolas, frowning. "Mithrandir did not use him."

"Why did he agreed?" Thorin questioned incredulously.

"He accepted when I told him this could help you to take back your home," said Gandalf.

Thorin felt something warm running down his chest, but it was only for a few seconds, because that pleasant feeling became pain and guilt.

"He could die" he said with difficulty, as if the word had resisted to leaving his lips.

"Bilbo is not in danger," Gandalf said, "the only ones who could die are us, if he see us there. He'll think we're going to snatch Bilbo from him and that could trigger a destructive anger in him. So we must plan well how we will get to Erebor.

"No matter whether or not we have the plan" growled Thorin, "tomorrow we will start our journey again."

"But you're hurt ..."

"It doesn't matter!" growled Thorin, interrupting Fili.

Gandalf knew that nothing could change the prince's mind, so he said nothing, besides, he was also concerned about Bilbo. He only hoped that Smaug would not notice his presence, and had to find a way to communicate with the hobbit, he was their only hope that everything turned out favorably for the safety of Middle Earth.

After several hours in which he struggled to sleep, Thorin discovered that not only disturbed him that Bilbo could be in danger, but also that Smaug had him locked in Erebor. If it was true that the dragon was attracted to Bilbo, then he doubted he could resist not touching him... Thorin rubbed his temples, trying to erase the images from his head. It was ridiculous (given the circumstances), but he could not stop thinking about the possibility that Bilbo could regret and decide not to betray the dragon. And, perhaps, stay with him.

Yes, it was ridiculous, but he was jealous.

Thorin shut his eyes and tried not to think about it. Finally managed to hide the worry and hatred he felt for Smaug and managed to rest a few moments.

* * *

When Bilbo opened his eyes he discovered that his head was now resting on the chest of Smaug. He was surprised to realize that he had not been transformed into a dragon. Apparently he was awake because he could feel his fingers absently stroking his hair, Bilbo, although the contact was almost tender, felt it very intimate and the guilt again grab his chest. He made an attempt to move away, but Smaug's arms closed hard around his body.

"Where do you want to go, little hobbit?" the dragon asked, with amusement.

"I just wanted ..."

But Smaug did not let him continue and kissed him on the lips, Bilbo could not help but groan and that seemed to encourage him. Smaug approached his body to the hobbit and began testing with his tongue the warm and sweet mouth of Bilbo.

The hobbit flushed and felt Smaug's hands could not stay still for long and got under his clothes. Bilbo was able to pull away from him.

However, the distance did not help fade the lust from Smaug's eyes. He licked his lips; Bilbo looked away.

"Do you want to eat?" asked Smaug "It's my turn to feed you."

Bilbo saw as he stood and, as he was naked, quickly closed his eyes, though his cheeks still completely flushed. He managed to sit on all that brilliant and valuable gold.

Suddenly, he felt someone put something in his lap, and when he opened his eyes he discovered it was a plate full of food: cheese, bread, grapes, pineapple and a golden cup full of something dark that judging for the smell Bilbo thought was wine.

"How did you get this?" asked the hobbit. For all he knew, the dragons did not need any of that to eat.

For the first time, Smaug showed a different face, his cheeks were lightly colored, he almost seemed embarrassed. His eyes lit up, but he could not bear the look of Bilbo for long, at least not at that moment.

"I brought some things to the castle" he began, "I thought it could make it easier for you being here."

Bilbo was completely stumped; he never would have guessed that a dragon would care what a hobbit might need. However, he tried not to feel grateful or moved, as this will only make it more difficult he would have to do ... if Thorin and Gandalf were alive and decided to get to Erebor for him.

Smaug met his eyes; the dragon seemed to expect some sort of acknowledgment or approval from him.

But Bilbo was too uncomfortable to talk, so he decided to start eating and was so hungry that everything was delicious. Smaug smiled and quickly bent down to kiss him on the forehead.

"I like to see you happy," said Smaug in a way that seemed so sincere that Bilbo's cheeks flushed.

Then the dragon got behind Bilbo and he put his hands around his waist. The Hobbit tried to protest, but Smaug interrupted him.

"Just keep eating" Smaug said.

Bilbo, knowing it was useless to try to change his mind, took the cup and drank a little, trying to ignore the fact that Smaug took him closer to his body and rested his face in the crook of his neck.

The Hobbit shivered when Smaug's erection brushed against his back. He finished eating and he tried to move away from him, but, as expected, the dragon did not permit him. Smaug started sucking his earlobe and Bilbo felt a warm feeling running down his back.

"Do not you want dessert?" he whispered in his ear.

"N-no ... thank-k you ..." Bilbo said nervously.

"But I do" Smaug replied. His tongue began to slowly stroke the hobbit's neck.

"Smaug, please, please, not now ..."

"I just want to taste you" Smaug said huskily, it seemed like he was begging.

But Bilbo could not allow it, he tryied to free himself. However, something strange seemed to have possessed Smaug because he was not listening. His hands gripped tightly to his waist and settled hobbit closer to his erection. Bilbo could feel his dick touching his buttocks and he was glad to have his clothes on.

Smaug moaned, desperate, and began to unbutton the hobbit's shirt. He managed to take it off and he could see the skin of his shoulders. As if he was truly hungry, Smaug began to taste them and bite them affectionately. But Bilbo moved and managed to get away from the dragon, his body fell on his back over the coins.

But Smaug looked increasingly excited, his lips were parted and his eyes almost had clouded by desire. He crawled to where Bilbo was and began to kiss his chest, then his lips were down and his hands were desperate to rid his pants.

"Smaug, no ..."

"Let me please you, Bilbo," he said, clinging to his waist, "I just want to please you."

"Please, you said you'd wait" insisted the hobbit.

Smaug sighed and turned away from him. Bilbo, for the first time, appreciated the gesture because he could see in the dragon's eyes how hard it was for Smaug being away from his body.

"All right," Smaug said, trying to control his agitated breath, "but you can't stop me from kissing you ... or caressing your face or your hair, if you do that, I think I'll go crazy."

Smaug again approached him and joined his lips to the hobbit's, but, this time was different, as the kiss had been fast, almost as if it were a gesture of tenderness. Bilbo felt a bad feeling about that.

"I want to see you smile again, Bilbo" Smaug said, resting his forehead against his, "so tell me, what I can give you to make you happy? Ask whatever you want."

"My freedom" said Bilbo, but he immediately regretted saying it.

Smaug's eyes had darkened suddenly and contrary to what he expected, the dragon was not angry but hurt.

"You know that I can't give you that" he snapped, in a broken voice.

"Yes, you could," said Bilbo.

"But I do not want, it would destroys me" Smaug replied. "Why don't you understand, my little hobbit?"

Smaug gently stroked his lips, making Bilbo shiver. Then he wrapped his arms and hugged him."

"I will not let you go."

Bilbo sighed, resigned, to his dismay, he was increasingly unhappy about Smaug's situation. He seemed so lonely and needed someone.

"All right, then ... I can ask you a question?"

"Whatever you want" Smaug replied, leaning next to the hobbit. He took Bilbo's right hand and laced his fingers with his. Bilbo did not protest and Smaug clung tightly to his hand.

"Would you join our enemies if you had the chance?"

Smaug's eyes were fixed on his.

"Before ... maybe I would, I do not like to follow orders, but if they offered something valuable for me, probably. But I've changed, now would not accept any alliance."

"Why?"

"Because that would make you unhappy."

Bilbo felt something strange in his chest, but he decided to ignore it. Each day he stays with Smaug his thoughts confused him. However, he still felt deeply hurt by Thorin's absense, he missed him too much.

"I can make you happy" Smaug said, placing his free hand on the face of the hobbit.

"But ..."

"Let me try it," said Smaug, kissing his lips again.

"Do you mean you never would consider joining our enemies?" Bilbo asked; he wanted to be sure.

"No. But ..."

Bilbo watched him intently; waiting him to go on, his face suddenly looked worried.

"But if they take you away from me and threaten with kill you, then I would have no choice but to obey them."

The Hobbit closed his eyes and tried to erase those words from his mind. Smaug approached him.

"I would do anything for you."


	14. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The wound Thorin had received was deep enough to prevent him to move at the pace he wanted. However, his decision to arrive in time to rescue Bilbo motivated him to keep holding, despite the pain and weakness that afflicted his body. Fili and Kili were the ones who stood near him and caring for him. They hoped that his stubbornness diminished enough to he listen their advice and stop to rest a moment.

"Enough!" said the wizard after walking hours in a completely desolate terrain. They had decided to skirt the last human village, after it, they would face a totally destroyed landscape, full of desolation and loneliness created by the fury of Smaug. But they had to make sure not to be seen; Azog had died, but they knew very well that there was still orcs in Middle Earth.

"We will rest here. And you... have to sleep, Thorin."

The prince was about to open his mouth to protest, but Gandalf gave him a withering look.

"I swear, Thorin Oakenshield, if you insist on this, I'll have to leave you ... everyone, only Legolas and I will continue to Erebor."

Thorin observed wizard's stern expresion, so he decided it was best not to contradict him, at least at that moment. With great difficulty, he managed to sit at the foot of a tree, Fili and Kili came to him immediately. The prince took a deep breath; the truth was that he was much more tired than he wanted to admit. His eyes were closing, but he tried to keep them open.

"Do you want some water, Uncle?" asked Kili, looking at him with concern "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine ... I'm fine, I just need some sleep."

But Fili, knowing his character, ignored him and placed one of his hands on his uncle's forehead.

"Gandalf! Thorin has a fever ... Could you do something?"

The prince took off his nephew hand. He frowned at him. Although, the truth was he beginning to experience pain in his wound.

"I'm fine" he repeated, trying to stand, however, Kili shook his head and put one hand on his left shoulder.

Gandalf, after rolled eyes, approached the dwarf and examined the wound, because of the effort he had done it was open again. The elf stood beside him, watching intently.

Legolas extended his hand to the prince of the dwarves, in which were strange green leaves.

"Chew them awhile and then eat them; they are very good for the fever, my people use them frequently."

Thorin looked askance at the elf, he shook his head and pursed his lips. Gandalf, who was watching everything, snorted.

"It is no time to continue with this irrational pride, Thorin. Do you want to reach as soon as possible to Erebor, don't you?

The dwarf nodded.

"Then you have to eat them."

Thorin grimaced in disgust and, reluctantly, took what Legolas offered him and began to chew. It did not take long for him to feel relaxed, the pain was still present in his body but to a lesser degree. His thoughts returned to Bilbo, as he tried to resist fatigue, he did not want to close his eyes because he did not know when he would wake up, he was pretty sure nobody there would bother to do it soon. In addition, every minute his hobbit was with the dragon, he felt like it was a minute less for him. He did not want to lose him. He did not want to imagine what would happen if Bilbo regreted... He was so eager to see him and confirm he was completely fine ...

His eyes were closed but the fever did not go away and his body continued to experience pain, but before losing consciousness entirely, he experienced a warm feeling inside him, as if someone had joined to his consciousness.

Not far from there, in a mountain that was close to the travelers, a small hobbit began having strange dreams. Despite Bilbo felt that those dreams were very real, he thought the pain he saw on a face he loved so much was just a consequence of his concerns and his broken heart. He did not want delude himself on thinking that Thorin was alive and after realizing that he was not, even though his heart was still yelling he was alive. And he did not want to think that each image appeared in his mind every night, torturing him mercilessly, was something that might be happening somewhere in Middle Earth.

For several nights Bilbo woke desperate with warm tears in his eyes that rolled down his cheeks and that they were cleaned by gentle and loving fingers. The hobbit was afraid to sleep, every time he closed my eyes he saw Thorin lying on the ground, with all the Company around him, worried, watching their prince shook with fever. And looking his lips saying a name: Bilbo. Then the hobbit awoke with the feeling that Thorin was wounded and ill, struggling to continue their journey despite the pain and suffering; in his heart he was sure that Thorin was closer…

He stirred in his sleep until the images forced him to awake, sobbing. Whenever he felt about to break, he always had two arms around him that stroking him until his heart calmed down and he could go back to sleep. Smaug asked him repeatedly what was frightened him so much, but Bilbo was never able to answer. And the dragon-man surrendered and he just hugged him gently and cleaned their tears with his fingers or his lips, stroking Bilbo's hair until he had reassured and confident enough to go back to sleep without being afraid of the nightmares.

And Bilbo, little by little, to be so overwhelmed by having the notion that Thorin was injured and could not do anything for him, he began to cling to the only thing that could calm him in those moments: Smaug. Without realizing it, he began to need those caresses he gave him every time he opened his eyes, startled. The deep voice of Smaug became in what he needed to get back to sleep peacefully. He began to notice that the images disappear at times, as if the presence of Smaug repelled them...

As if the connection was broken.

One of those nights, Bilbo woke up, but this time he didn't felt Smaug's warmth surrounding him, he did not hear his voice trying to calm him. The hobbit felt completely alone, as if a cold feeling had come over him. He did not like it, it made him feel more scared.

"Smaug? Smaug!"

Fortunately the skin-changer appeared soon, it seemed his ear was very sensitive, especially to the voice of his hobbit. He knelt before him and took his face in his hands, gently.

"Are you okay?" he asked, with his beautiful green eyes shining with concern.

"You leave me" Bilbo snapped, blushing as he realized it sounded almost like an accusation.

Smaug could not help smiling as he realized that, after all, Bilbo was beginning to need him. He was incredibly warm when he felt the hobbit clung tightly to his neck, and he lamented leave him alone, especially knowing that he was so unstable.

He hated seeing Bilbo so scared. Smaug also hated himself because he could not defend or protect him from his own dreams, even if he wanted.

"Forgive me, Bilbo. I was looking for something to eat for you."

The Hobbit clung more tightly to his neck.

"I'm not hungry."

"But you have not eaten well in days ..."

"It doesn't matter ... Please, don't leave me."

Smaug gave him a quick kiss on the lips and held him to his body.

"Don't you understand, my little hobbit? I could never get away from you, they would have to kill me first."

* * *

After many days of waiting, Thorin's blue eyes looked again his old home: Erebor. And though it still retained some of its former glory, the prince did not feel the same emotion that he thought it would cause him. It was true that his heart was still locked in there like many before had said, however, it was not gold, jewelry or the castle the reason why his heart still in there, it was because of Bilbo. He was so focused on seeing him again, in getting him out of there alive that the other things had ceased to matter.

Smaug could keep everything locked in Erebor but he would not allow him to stay with the only thing really loved.

"How well you know Erebor?" asked Gandalf.

Thorin scowled.

"Like the back of my hand."

"Do you know all the entries it has?"

"Yes. A series of tunnels could lead us to..."

But the wizard shook his head, cutting him off.

"We cannot risk going everyone; I don't want Smaug to realize our presence that could make the whole plan fell apart. No, what we need is someone to communicate with Bilbo and tells him to find out how to make Smaug get out, without he transformed into a dragon. It's our only option."

Thorin scowled.

"No, it is not. Bilbo could get ..."

The wizard glared at him.

"All you get with rescuing our hobbit now will be unleashing the wrath of Smaug, Thorin Oakenshield. And your efforts will not help, because the dragon will kill us all and he will take Bilbo back. I honestly do not think that is the outcome that you want ..."

Of course he did not want that. He crossed his arms and grunted.

"So ... what's the plan?"

"You said when you were sick you felt the presence of Bilbo, as if he were with you ... So the connection is still strong, I need you to use that connection to try to communicate with Bilbo."

Thorin nodded, even though the last few days, in which his health had recovered, had not felt Bilbo again. That worried him.

"You will run through one of those tunnels, but you will not enter the castle ... Although I think you cannot, Smaug certainly has all the possible exits blocked. Especially now that he has a prisoner."

"But if I cannot get in, then..."

Gandalf snorted.

"You don't need to do it, all I want is you achieve contact with Bilbo, enough he approach the tunnel. You have to make him get close, so you can tell him to stick with what he promised."

Thorin seemed not quite agree, but the wizard did not allow protest.

"And to make sure you will not try to do anything else, Legolas will go with you."

* * *

That night Bilbo's eyes opened slowly, a nightmare was not what it had awakened at that time but the feeling that someone was calling him. The feeling that Thorin's deep voice say his name again after so long. His heart beat rapidly, excited, feeling that he was back near ... He turned his head in every direction, but all he could see was the gold, jewels and Smaug, who was sleeping next to him. The dragon-human fingers were intertwined with his.

There was no sign of Thorin, however, he felt he was close and had he to get to where he found him soon...

Carefully Bilbo managed to separate from Smaug and stand up. The hobbits had an uncanny ability to go unnoticed when they wished and Bilbo used this ability to get away from Smaug without him awake.

Without being fully aware of what he did, Bilbo was guided by his heart and walked the halls of the castle until he found one of the tunnels. And every step he took made him more desperate, as if he knew he could ... he could be with him again. However, when the sensation became unbearable and he managed to penetrate far enough into the dark tunnel, he realized that the exit was blocked with stones.

But Bilbo knew Thorin was on the other side, he could feel as if his body was only inches from him.

"Bilbo."

The stones did not let the sound produced on the other side was heard completely, but enough so that Bilbo could hear the voice of ...

"Thorin" the hobbit felt his eyes fill with tears and he was glad no one could see him. Knowing that his prince was alive and had returned for him was too much for his heart. He wanted crossed the way and to be with him so he could get lost in his arms. It had been too long without seeing him...

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

Bilbo felt a strange painful sensation in the chest to remind Smaug. No, he had never hurt him, he took care of him all that time and had tried to make him happy.

"No, I'm fine."

The Hobbit reached out and touched the cold stone wall that prevented him reach Thorin, he felt that Prince did the same on the other side...

He missed him.

"Listen, Bilbo. Gandalf sent a message for you: you have to make Smaug get out of here, but without becoming a dragon" the voice of Legolas cut them off. "Can you do that?"

"What for?" asked the hobbit, although he knew perfectly well the answer.

"To destroy him, is our only chance."

Bilbo shook his head even though no one could see. No, he could never do that. Smaug had never hurt him, he could not betray him.

"Bilbo?" This time it was the voice of Thorin that he heard.

"I'll need time to think how to do it," said the hobbit, trembling. "I don't think it's going to be easy to convince him to come out..."

"You'll have a few days, then."

"I'll back for you soon," Thorin promised. The Hobbit knew that Prince refused to leave him, but he had no choice.

However, Bilbo wanted to use these days to think of a way to find a solution. He could not let Smaug die.

When Bilbo returned to the room where the treasure was, he realized Smaug had awakened.

"Were you looking for a way out?"

The hobbit heart beat rapidly, frightened, but instead of finding the expected fury in Smaug's eyes, he found only pain. And Bilbo felt bad about being the cause of all that suffering.

"But surely you discovered that there is no way to escape from me, no matter how much you want it" Even though he tried to hide it, the voice of Smaug sounded like it was broken.

"I didn't want to escape," said the hobbit.

"So what were looking for in the tunnels?"

Bilbo shivered, he had no idea Smaug knew where he had gone. Maybe later his curiosity would make him try to find out more... He had to think of a way to distract him, to make him forget everything...

"I needed a place to think alone."

Smaug looked at his eyes.

"You needed to be away from me."

"That's true, but I had to think without any distractions to make a decision."

"What decision?"

Bilbo put his hands on Smaug's shoulders and forced him to lean forward to reach his lips. It was the first time the hobbit initiated a kiss, however, he felt guilty to experience a warm sensation on his lips. That kiss would serve to distract Smaug, he should not enjoy it ... but he did and when Smaug approached to his body and stroked his teeth with his tongue, Bilbo opened his lips more to allow him to enter more deeply into him.

"Does that mean you accept to live with me?" Smaug asked hoarsely and his eyes darkened with desire.

Bilbo flushed, he hated lie to him and he hated being attracted to him.

"Yes."

Smaug bent to kiss him again with more desperation. His fingers did not resist too long and slide under Bilbo's clothes. The Hobbit tried to protest, but he realized that a part of him did not want him to stop. Then he got scared of his own feelings.

"Smaug, I don't think..."

But was interrupted when Smaug slide his lips down a little more and began to nibble on his neck. His hands caressed his back and one of them drew a gentle way to get his spine down his pants. Bilbo let out a moan of pleasure when one of the fingers of Smaug found his entry and penetrated him deeply. The Hobbit clung tighter to him and could not help but shudder as another finger entered him.

"Please, we have to wait... ahhhh!"

Bilbo could not help but let out a scream when Smaug bit one of his nipples while his fingers shoved into him.

"I've waited a long time" he protested, starting to lick the hobbit's chest slowly.

"I know" Bilbo gasped, "but just a little more... is all I ask you."

Reluctantly, Smaug pulled his fingers off him. Bilbo felt a little cold after that. But he tried to block the sensation.

"I'll wait just because you've accepted to live with me," Smaug said stroking Bilbo's hair, "but I won't wait too much..."

The Hobbit kissed him on the lips. Smaug arms immediately surrounded him and approached him to his body.

"Smaug?" Bilbo said, once his breathing became more regular.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Whatever you want... except for your freedom. Tell me, what do you want?"

Smaug smiled as he watched him in the eyes, his nose was touching Bilbo's.

"If I asked you to leave this all... the gold, jewelry, Erebor ... Would you do it?"

"Do you want me to go away from here?"

"Yes."

"Bilbo, you are asked me to go against my nature of dragon... We always covet" Smaug said seriously, but he did not seem annoyed. He bowed his head and began to rub his nose against the hobbit's neck.

"Sorry, I thought..."

"Fortunately for you, there's something I covet more than every single thing in here" Smaug interrupted him before giving him a kiss. "But you know that I would never leave this place without you, I can accept your terms but you would have to come with me."

Bilbo shuddered, thinking of all he would have to give up...

"Also, if you really want to leave here then you have to give me something before we go..."

"What do you want?" Bilbo asked, shuddering.

"I will sacrifice many things for you," said Smaug, tracing the hobbit's lips with his fingers. "I will do whatever you ask me, Bilbo, but you have to give yourself to me completely... you have to let me be inside you."

Bilbo said nothing, knowing that the only way to prevent him from dying was to make him go and try to avoid he being transformed into dragon again, so no one could find him... But he would have to go with him...

"The decision is in your hands."

However, Bilbo had no idea what would happen when he dies, he knew that dragons lived centuries... and he only had a few years, he could not watch him all the time.

"What will you do when I die? Will you come back here? Will you come back for gold?"

Smaug's face looked like broken when Bilbo mentioned the possibility of dying.

"Don't say that again" Smaug growled "I don't like thinking about it. But don't worry... when I make you my consort our lifetime will be exactly the same."

"Will I live as long as you?"

Smaug smiled and kissed Bilbo's forehead. But he shook his head.

"No, your body is too weak to endure the life of a dragon, you could never live that long. What I meant is that my life will adapt to yours. When you die... I will die.

Bilbo watched in disbelief and confusion.

"But you'd be cutting your lifetime! Why would you do that?"

"Don't you understand, my beautiful hobbit?" Smaug asked, smiling "That way I would not have to endure even one day of your absence... It's wonderful because I will never feel that I'm losing you... My life will end at the same time at yours."


	15. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

When Thorin and Legolas returned with others, the prince of the dwarves refused to talk to anyone and without explanation sat on a hollow log to smoke his pipe. During the rest of the day he did not approach anyone and did not even taste the food that Bofur offered him. His blue eyes seemed to have lost in a faraway place and all the warmth seemed to have vanished from his face. Fili and Kili knew he was suffering, but they never approached him to offer comfort because they realized they could not give it to him.

So the elf was the one who was in charge of telling all that had happened when they arrived to the tunnels that led to Erebor. Everyone were glad enough to hear that Bilbo was alive, most of them still could not get used to the idea that Smaug had feelings towards the little hobbit; they seemed truly surprised that Bilbo could have survived so long with the dragon.

"Was he hurt?" Bofur asked with concern.

"We couldn't see him," said Legolas. But he looked fine."

"And what if Smaug is torturing him?" Ori asked.

"You should stop worrying so much about Bilbo," said Gandalf, "and think about yourselves. You don't imagine the risk that we will be exposed if Smaug finds us here."

"But Bilbo..." started Kili, but the wizard shook his head, cutting him off.

"I know it's hard for you to understand, because all you know about dragons is their greedy and destructive nature. But you must believe me when I say that Smaug rather die than see Bilbo harmed."

"Why?" Fili insisted, expressing the confusion of the whole Company.

"For the same reason Thorin risked his life to confront Azog, for the same reason he is here now. I don't mean to Erebor or all the gold in it, but something that worth more than that..."

But the wizard did not tell them what it was so important. He just got up and walked away to talk with Legolas in elvish.

"You should have seen him, Mirthrandir" the elf said once they were alone.

"Bilbo? But you said the tunnels were completely covered."

Legolas bowed his head toward the solitary figure of the prince of the dwarves.

"No, I mean Thorin. His expression when he heard Bilbo's voice was... well I never thought he would look like that; sometimes he seems very cold. I think he really feels something for him, something stronger than what made him started this quest."

Gandalf nodded, he looked at Thorin carefully before turning his gaze back to the elf.

"What happened there?"

"What I told you" said Legolas.

"Did Bilbo promised to continue with the plan?" asked the wizard, he seemed quite interested on that detail.

"Yeah, it's just..."

"What is it?" Suddenly the wizard lowered his voice, even though the conversation could not be understood by anyone but them.

"I've been thinking about Beorn could be right. What will we do if Bilbo decides not to betray Smaug?"

In wizard's eyes shone the memory of the conversation he had had with the skin-changer. On his forehead worry lines were marked.

"What do you mean?" He asked, even though on his face it showed that he understood exactly what Legolas was trying to tell him.

The elf looked at him in silence for a few seconds before answer.

"Bilbo is one of the creatures with the kindest heart I've ever met before. In all my life, I had never found someone like that." He sighed "He looks like someone willing to forgive. And I think if Smaug gives him a reason to believe that there is still good in him he won't do what he had promised, he will not give us Smaug to kill him."

Gandalf sighed deeply; Legolas had never seen him as old and tired as in that moment.

"If he decides not to betray him, it would be a risk for us and he knows it."

"Maybe he could find another solution. He is a hobbit after all and they hate wars and conflicts..."

"But do you really think that there can be a peaceful solution to all this, Legolas?" Gandalf asked, with a look heavy of years of knowledge and experience. He shooked his head "No matter what Bilbo chooses, it will hurt, it's always like that. Important decisions leave a mark, one that can never be erased."

Suddenly, Legolas stood up. His eyelids narrowed, as if he were trying to see something in the distance. Gandalf also stood, with great agility and he watched with a careful concern.

"What do your elf eyes see, Legolas?"

"A group of men were approaching us on horseback. They seem to come armed."

Immediately, Thorin got up, it seemed that the word "armed" was enough to get him out of his reverie. Now he was completely alert. He approached the wizard and the elf and alerted with a word to the whole Company.

"I don't like this, Mirthrandir" added Legolas.

"Me neither," agreed the wizard. "We need to intercept them, we cannot let them come. If Smaug knows about them, we can forget everything. We cannot risk to make him angry."

So everyone followed Legolas; they did not know what they would find, but they were determined to keep the men as far away from the mountain as possible.

"So it's true," said the man who was in front of the group, he introduced himself as Nasthir, son of Nerhon, "Thorin Oakenshield has returned to Erebor. I wonder if the other rumors are also true."

"What other rumors?" the prince asked sharply. Gandalf rolled his eyes and took a step forward, as if it could soften the aggressiveness of Thorin.

"That you have come to kill the dragon."

"What makes you think, Nasthir, that such a small group like ours could even approach Smaug?" asked the wizard in turn, avoiding an answer.

"I thought so... but I also think you underestimate yourself, Gandalf the Grey, and I've heard a lot about you," the man smiled, something in his gesture made Thorin frown. "When I knew you were with them, well... I thought this might become interesting."

"What do you mean?" This time it was Legolas who asked the question, he looked annoyed.

"We come to offer help in this dangerous... mission you have," he said.

"I thank you, but we don't need you," said the wizard, who was also beginning to get exasperated.

Nasthir frowned.

"Do you know the gold Smaug has does not belong only to dwarves? There is much that he has robbed us for years. So if the dragon dies... it's fair that we recover what belongs to us."

"Agreed" Thorin answered, surprising everyone, "you shall have your part if you leave here right now."

But Nasthir does not seem to want to follow orders.

"We come to offer help."

"If you stay Smaug can detect you and then none of us will be safe" said Gandalf.

"How will you destroy him, then?" asked the man, who now looked a little skeptical "You need him to get out. Walk in that place would be suicide."

"We know what to do," said Legolas.

"And we too, elf" replied the man. We will not leave here.

* * *

Bilbo could not move, he still could not understand if what Smaug had said was true or not. A part of him wished that it was not, because he did not deserve the sacrifice the dragon was willing to do for him.

"But... why? Why would you stop living just for me? You could live for hundreds of years yet... and if you choose me you will have only a few years. Is not that a huge sacrifice in exchange for someone as insignificant like me?"

Smaug came and took the little hobbit's face in his hands.

"Bilbo, you are the most valuable thing I have found in all my years. How could waste my chance to be with you?"

The skin-changer slowly leaned over and kissed the lips of the hobbit, Bilbo did not resist. Whenever Smaug's lips felt on his a warm feeling came over him. He knew this could not mean anything good.

"I wanted to stay," he said, after a while.

The hobbit looked at him with confusion.

"When I met you; after you took me to your home and fed me... I felt a compelling desire to stay with you and forget everything else."

Bilbo's heart started beating uncontrollably, he suddenly was afraid of what Smaug could say after that. He regretted having started the conversation first.

"But... I thought your warmth and kindness had clouded my judgment and it would be something that I could forget. And so I decided to go. But I regretted it the second I walked away from you."

Smaug smiled and his eyes darkened. Bilbo knew him well enough to know it was the perfect moment to put distance between them, but he could not. His hands were on his body in seconds. Smaug tried to take off his shirt as he kissed his neck. The hobbit could not suppress a groan of pleasure, but he managed to step away on time. The dragon licked his lips and his eyes looked at every part of Bilbo's body. The Hobbit blushed and had to look away, he was fully dressed, but with that look over him he felt naked.

"Being in your bed was one of the things that tempted me back. Bilbo did not know how much I desire you and you're still denying me your body... I would touch every inch of your skin with adoration, you will experience a great pleasure with me, just let me be with you..."

Bilbo shuddered and he felt his body reacted to his words. He decided that the safest thing was to change the conversation but he could not.

"If you wanted to be with me, then why did not you come back?" He asked, regretting the moment when the words left his mouth.

Smaug's face covered in pain. He seemed to re-experience the emotions that he had experienced at the moment he met Bilbo.

"I really desired to... but I didn't want to... break my promise. I told you I would not go back and I wanted to fulfill it" he said with difficulty. As if that decision still tormented him.

Bilbo looked increasingly confused. He still could not understand why Smaug cared so much to please a simple hobbit.

"I don't understand..."

The dragon laughed.

"Of course not, Bilbo. You never did it. But the answer is as simple as the need of every living to breathe... it's just that you never wanted to see it."

The hobbit's heart was beating so fast that Bilbo wondered if he knew the answer and if he wanted to hearit. Smaug kissed him passionately on the lips, Bilbo resisted a few seconds, but his arms held him tightly by his waist.

However, he was too vulnerable, because he kissed him back.

"I love you."

Bilbo stepped back so fast he tripped and fell on the coins. He had hoped to find something in the look of Smaug told him that was a lie, but he seemed sincere and his beautiful eyes shone with intensity, as if they could not suppress the emotion he had expressed with his words.

"No, you can't!" Cried the hobbit, shakily. He felt his throat rasping and his eyes burned. No, Smaug could not feel that way about him because he had been about to betray him, he did not deserve it.

Smaug leaned over and put his arms around him; he seemed amused.

"You look nervous, Bilbo. Why? Why all this time you hadn't looked so scared as now? Aren't you afraid I might give in to my desires and make you mine? Are not you afraid that I could get angry and hurt you? But now you're shaking just because I told you how I feel about you."

The hobbit stiffened between the arms of the dragon.

"But you said you'd never hurt me."

Smaug kissed him on the forehead; he seemed horrified that Bilbo could think of something like that.

"It's true and I want you to never forget that, Bilbo. I rather to be dead than cause you any pain... But that was not what I meant. I just I cannot understand why, if you have so many reasons to fear me, you're afraid of me just when I tell you that I love you."

Bilbo unconsciously stroked the hair of Smaug. He was still overwhelmed by the confession of him. But now all he could think was that he could not betray him. He could not let him die.

"We could go back to the Shire, if that's what you want," suggested the dragon, after a while. He was lying next to Bilbo and his arms were refusing to release his body.

"But that is a place too quiet for you, nothing ever happens" the hobbit said, smiling at the thought of Smaug living there, with him "Wouldn't you get bored?"

"No, because you'd be there."

* * *

Thorin wanted to cut that human with his sword, but he knew that would only cause more problems. All that mattered was to keep them far enough from the mountain, because he knew if something was wrong he would not see Bilbo again.

Gandalf stepped forward, his expression had changed drastically, he seemed more menacing than before.

"It seems you don't really understand the problem we'll get if you make Smaug to be out of there. None of us can beat him. You would only destroy us all."

"I told you, wizard, part of the gold that is there is ours and we cannot go away from here until recover it."

Legolas stepped forward, frowning, but the wizard stopped him by the arm.

Suddenly he heard the sound of a war horn. That served to break the tension that had been created and to create a new one.

"What is it, Legolas?" asked Gandalf with a look of fear on his face.

"Orcs," said the elf "and Wargs..."

"If you want gold, Nasthir, then you have to earn it," said the wizard, drawing his sword. "We need the orcs to stay away from here."

The men prepared for battle. They had a fierce expression on their faces.

"I told you, wizard, that we came here to help."


End file.
